Infierno
by Sutcliff Grandchester
Summary: La decisión de sus padres los han colocado en una situación en donde sus planes y objetivos pasan a un segundo plano... ¿Por qué será que ella lo describe como un "Infierno"? y por qué él le ha prometido ¿Del infierno a la gloria? Los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumi y la historia es una adaptación del libro "Cenizas del Infierno" de la autora Lizzy McAr
1. Chapter 1

-**No. No lo acepto como esposo… **

Tenía muchos planes para mi vida como para arruinarla por una sencilla palabra ¡Sí! En cuanto el juez terminara de formular la pregunta ¿Aceptas a Terrence Grandchester como tu legítimo esposo…?

No pude dormir imaginándome a mi familia sentir la decepción más grande de su vida…

Me lamentaba haber caído en la más grande farsa al participar en los preparativos de este sencillo, exclusivo y familiar enlace matrimonial.

Había escogido un fino vestido color blanco y unas zapatillas bajas por si era necesario correr…

Llevaba días sumergida en una profunda depresión porque no quería estar en esta situación… situación que era conveniente para todos… menos para mí…

**-Candice Ardley… detén tu paso… ni uno más señorita… -**La mirada enfurecida de mi padre acompañada de su estruendosa voz me hizo detenerme antes de cruzar el umbral del estudio en la Mansión Ardley…

¿Qué puedo decir del contrayente? Terrence estaba inmutable, inexpresivo, altivo y arrogante… tan él; ¿cómo podía permanecer tan sereno ante un momento que nos situaba a ambos en el mismo infierno?

**-William… amigo… no es necesario que te exaltes… seguramente la pequeña Candice está asustada… ¿No es así, hija?**

Tengo 19 años… no soy pequeña y tampoco soy su hija… ¿Qué es lo que fluye en las venas de los Grandchester que pueden dominar tan bien sus propias emociones?

**-Yo me encargo de mi hija, Richard.**

**-Está bien…. **

Con una sonrisa cautivadora y serena Richard Grandchester anunció un _receso_ y que pronto se reanudaría la ceremonia.

Invitó a todos a pasar a la sala de estar que estaba en la parte inferior de la Mansión y mi madre solicitó al servicio que atendieran a los diez o doce invitados _ más íntimos _de ambas familias.

** -Candy, ¿Te ha faltado algo alguna vez?**

**-No**

**-A caso ¿No te das cuenta que esto es lo mejor para ti? Muy pronto Richard y yo les nombraremos herederos de todo y vivirán como están acostumbrados…**

**-No lo amo.**

**-No se trata de amor… tal vez con el tiempo puedas llegar a aceptarlo y tolerar su presencia…**

**-Papá… no comprendo por qué han pactado este matrimonio sin importarles nuestras vidas… **

**-¡Basta, Candy! ¡Basta! Comprende que ambas familias necesitamos ayudarnos a dejarles el mejor porvenir, así que sécate las lágrimas y limpia tu rostro… Terrence te espera.**

**-Está bien… dame unos minutos a solas y podrán entrar… por favor… sólo pido unos minutos**

Mi padre salió y emprendí mi huida… no me importaba nada… solamente salir de este embrollo… tomé mi móvil y le llamé a Anthonie Brown, mi mejor amigo y confidente; siempre creí que entre nosotros podría pasar algo más que la hermosa amistad que nos unía. Él sabía que iba intentar escapar y se ofreció para ayudarme en lo más que pudiera.

Me tomé de la cortina para apoyarme y descender hasta alcanzar una estatua griega que adornaba un dintel de la fachada… mis manos comenzaron a sudar y las piernas me temblaban… cuando faltaban unos cuantos metros, me arrojé… solamente para caer a los pies de Terrence…

Me tomó con fuerza el brazo para ponerme sobre mis pies.. clavó sus ojos azules en los míos mientras me decía que tampoco era nada fácil para él lo que estaba pasando…

No sé exactamente cuáles fueron las causas de nuestros padres para hacernos esto… si alguien leyera mi historia pensaría que es una locura increíble ver un matrimonio a fuerza en pleno siglo XXI cuando se supone que las cosas no son como antes y estamos en una era moderna aun en la cual existen matrimonios que no están ligados por la ley.

Nos instalamos en el departamento de soltero de Terrence… en habitaciones separadas.

No llevaba muchas cosas, solamente unos cuantos cambios de ropa y mi bolsa de mano… me negaba a sacar mis pertenencias y acomodarlas en el pequeño espacio que ahora era mi habitación… gracias a Dios que tenía mi propio cuarto de baño y no tenía que compartir con Terrence…

**-Señora… ¿Quiere que le traiga su cena?**

Con todo el ajetreo y las cosas forzadas me negué a participar en el banquete que nuestros padres ofrecieron en nuestro honor y mi estómago sonaba pidiendo de comer…

**-Terrence… quise decir… mi esposo ¿está en el comedor?**

** -El joven… no se encuentra en casa, salió en cuanto usted ingresó a esta habitación.**

**-¿Dijo a dónde iba?**

**-No. Solamente dijo que le ofreciéramos la cena…**

**-Está bien… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-Dorothie… **

**-Gracias, Dorothie… no es necesario que me traigas la cena hasta aquí, saldré al comedor.**

Dorothie era la única empleada de Terrence y mantenía el departamento ordenado e impecable; como cualquier mujer la curiosidad por conocer me hizo recorrer cada espacio de este lugar…

Habían unas cuantas fotografías y poco revelaba acerca de su forma de ser…

Terrence es muy bien parecido pero odio su arrogancia y su sentimiento de superioridad… lo odio.

Como no tenía nada más que hacer, ni siquiera tenía qué preocuparme por la noche de bodas y menos por la luna de miel me encerré en mi habitación… tampoco sabía a donde había ido _mi esposo _ y desconocía si vendría con algunas copas de más… el pestillo no me daba la completa confianza para dormir sin correr riesgos, así que moví un sillón grande y aseguré la puerta.

La primera noche entre mis pensamientos negativos y la incertidumbre de mi futuro a lado de Terrence no me permitió dormir más de un par de horas… y no pude dormir por la preocupación de que Terrence no llegó a dormir… mil posibilidades desfilaron por mi mente, un posible accidente, frustración, enojo, castigo, desquite… no podía llamar a mis padres porque estaba disgustada con ellos y tampoco podía llamar a los de él, no quería preocuparlos, y… no podía hacer más porque desconocía el número móvil de mi esposo.

Cuando el alba iluminó, mis cobijas terminaron en el suelo, de un brinco me deslicé sintiendo la frialdad en las plantas de mis pies descalzos mientras corría hacia el exterior para saber si había llegado…

Todo estaba callado y vacío… así que me acerqué a su habitación para saber si se encontraba ahí… lo que vi me dejó sin habla y sin saber qué hacer…

Había una mujer a su lado, recostada sobre su pecho mientras el brazo de él la rodeaba acercándola más, sus cabellos rojizos enmarañados no ocultaban para nada lo que había pasado entre ellos; ¿Pero a qué hora pasó todo esto? ¿A qué hora llegó y por qué no lo escuché?

Mientras más preguntas hacía, más coraje y dolor sentía… era tan vergonzoso… era tan humillante.

Me encerré en mi habitación y solicité que nadie me molestara… ¿A caso Terrence pretendía _molestarme? _ Él seguía con su vida… entonces yo seguiría con la mía.

Pero en ese momento me encontraba muy deprimida para salir o para intentar hacer algo, así que dormí por muchas horas…**-Levántate, no quiero que te vayas a enfermar y yo tenga qué responder por ti **– Sus manos me sacudían aunque le decía que parara.

**-Déjame dormir, ¿A caso yo te molesté cuando estabas plácidamente dormido y bien acompañado?**

Sus ojos se abrieron más y su expresión fue de sorpresa… sus palabras temblaron en sus labios cuando me preguntó **-¿Me viste? Candice no fue mi intención herirte… yo…yo**

**-Sal de aquí y déjame en paz…**

**-Candice, tú y yo estamos en la misma situación, te ruego que no me veas como tu enemigo… **

**\- Al menos podrías respetar este lugar o mi presencia … o ponerle pasador a tu puerta…**

**-Te prometo no traer nunca más a Susy aquí…**

**-No me importa si la traes o no… es tu vida… a ti y a mí solamente nos une un papel… que espero pronto podamos disolver… por el bien de los dos.**

**-Prometamos algo… intentemos llevarnos bien … te dejaré la llave electrónica para que puedas entrar y salir, una tarjeta de crédito y mi auto… Dorothie estará al pendiente de todo lo que necesites - **Se acercó a la puerta, respiró profundo y perdió su mirada en un punto de la pared ** Susy es… o era… mi novia… lo de anoche fue como una despedida… no eres la única que sufre. No eres la única que siente sus planes destrozados y odia a nuestros padres… Sé que no soy de tu agrado pero intentemos llevarnos bien…por favor.**

Dorothie nos interrumpió solamente para anunciar que nuestros padres estaban en espera en la sala de estar.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron y sin más palabras sellamos un pacto de llevarnos bien mientras este infierno durara.

**-Gracias- **le dije al momento que soltó mi mano y pude estar estable sobre mis pies. Me esperó paciente para que me arreglara un poco y bajamos.

Las cosas entre su padre y él eran muy diferentes a las mías con mi padre, no sé si por educación o cortesía él saludo amablemente a su padre con un beso en la mejía y un fuerte abrazo… yo ni siquiera le dirigí la mirada al mío.

**-Hijo, nos acompaña nuestro abogado para leer las cláusulas del contrato matrimonial entre Candy y tú.**

**-Hola, George… **

Después de las formalidades y muchos términos legales, así como palabras _domingueras_ George me explicó**\- Su matrimonio es Indisoluble**

* * *

Hola chicas!  
De nuevo por aquí con una nueva historia; deseo que sea de su agrado.

Sutcliff


	2. Chapter 2

**-Me niego a pasar mi vida junto a ti**

**-Tranquilízate! yo no me imaginé que ****_esto _****tuviera tanta cláusulas … le pediré a un buen amigo que me ayude a revisarlo detenidamente… y podrás ser libre de mí.**

**-Mientras revisan el ****_contrato, _**** ¿Podría hacer un viaje?**

**-Candice, no es el mejor momento… te pido que tengas paciencia**

**-No quiero estar en este lugar y tampoco ir a la casa de mis padres…**

**-Espera un par de meses y podrás viajar… sólo dame el tiempo suficiente para poder anular esta relación…**

Reconozco que Terrence ha intentado ser amable y educado conmigo, pero también sé que evita al máximo estar en el mismo espacio que yo.

Así que yo también intento evitarlo al máximo.

** -Dorothie, saldré toda la mañana y parte de la tarde**

**-Sí, señora… **

**-Dime Candy… señora se escucha… muy raro**

**-Está bien, Candy**

**-Si llega mi esposo le dices que fui a la universidad y …**

**-El señor salió de viaje y regresa en una semana, Candy **

**-¿De viaje? Ok… seguro lo olvidé.**

Era la primera vez que usaría el auto de Terrence así que me sentía un poco nerviosa… si todo esto del _matrimonio_ era para vivir plácidamente entonces sacaría la mejor ventaja posible… así que era un buen día para ir de compras…

En el trayecto hacia la universidad no podía apartar de mi mente la idea que Terrence no mencionara nada acerca de su viaje. Si lo amara tantito esto me hubiera dolido… pero en lugar de eso solamente siento coraje, frustración y deseos de vengarme… hacer de mi vida lo que yo quiera sin tener qué decirle, mencionarle, pedir permiso o entregar cuentas de mis actos.

**-Hola, Candy… ¿Es verdad que te casaste con Terrence Grandchester?**

**-Annie, a mí también me da gusto verte…**

**-Lo siento, amiga, es que los rumores son muy fuertes.**

**-Nos casamos el sábado pasado… intenté escapar pero no pude… y tampoco el divorcio es una opción… estoy cansada de pensar en cómo alejarme de él**

**-Amiga, debes estar sufriendo mucho… ¿Tan malo es?**

**-No, sólo que no lo amo**

**-Aún piensas en Anthonie…**

**-Y en su cobardía… Annie, lo amo tanto… que si me lo propusiera huiría con él**

**-Si no amas a Terrence ¿Por qué te casaste con él?**

**-Decisión de nuestros padres…**

Annie conocía muy bien a Terrence y a sus hermanos. Su padre trabajaba de los nuestros… Y en cuanto a "Rumores fuertes" no era más que su curiosidad disfrazada para saber más…

De mis amigos, el único que conocía todo desde que mi padre mencionó la loca idea de casarme con Grandchester, era Anthonie… el gran y frustrado amor de mi vida.

**-Amiga… ¿Qué tal tu noche de bodas? Mira que tu esposo es un hermoso ejemplar…**

**-La noche de bodas… ummm… creo que Terrence se la pasó muy bien…- **¿Cómo olvidar que esa noche, que debió ser especial, en caso de amarnos, se la pasó con su _novia_ Susy?

**-Genial! Nunca me imaginé que mi ****_soñadora _**** amiga fuera una fiera en la cama. Creo que no se necesita "amor" para poder disfrutar un buen rato...**

**-Ya lo ves… cada quien tiene sus secretos…**

Annie era una amiga desde la infancia, pero nunca había podido tomar el lugar de _mejor amiga _ en mi vida… pero era lo más cercano a una hermana… lo sé porque tengo dos hermanas menores y sé lo que significa lidiar con ellas e intentar satisfacer sus curiosidades.

Entre libros, deberes y ocio la semana se fue muy rápida, había gozado de paz y tranquilidad estando sola… tranquilidad que en cualquier momento podía verse interrumpida con la llegada de mi _esposo._

Le tendría buenas noticias, ya no usaría más su auto porque ya tenía el mío… claro facturado a su nombre porque lo saqué con la tarjeta que me dio. Había colocado mi ropa en el espacio del clóset que me había asignado y también obtuve una buena nota. No significaba que quería compartir mis logros con él, para nada; no quería que pensara que podía haber algo entre nosotros.

Escuché claramente cuando llegó a casa, nuestro acceso era electrónico así que no había tintinar de llaves, pero la voz de Dorothie fue suficiente para saber que él se encontraba de nuevo aquí.

El departamento tenía una habitación más pequeña que las demás, él la había acondicionado como un pequeño estudio, cuando por fin salí de mi _cueva_, Terrence se encontraba en ese pequeño espacio hacia la ventana con vista a los edificios vecinos, recargado completamente que podía notar sus cabellos castaños sobresalir el respaldo de su sillón de oficina. **–****_Sí, cariño, acabo de llegar… ¿aquí? … umm no creo que sea conveniente, mi amor, ya que ella está aquí… emmm sí, sí se lo prometí… Susy… ella es mi esposa…. No, no la amo… sólo a ti_**

Estaba tan absorto en su conversación que no se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que giró su sillón para quedar de frente a su escritorio y a mí… Si no siento nada por él, entonces ¿por qué me duele su _infidelidad?_

**-Me alegra que ya estés aquí… solo quiero entregarte las llaves de tu auto, he comprado el mío y facturado a tu nombre…**

**-Sí, me llegó la notificación del pago a mi mail.**

**-Bueno…. –**No podía más así que todo lo que me quemaba en mi interior, que se podía comparar con un pequeño tizón de las llamas del mismo infierno, incendió mi ser en contra de él **– Haré de tu vida un infierno sin salida… hasta que ardas por completo, pero será lento… tu agonía será lenta como la mía…**

**-He tratado de ser paciente contigo… antes de esta ****_farsa, _****yo tenía mis planes de vida y en ninguno de ellos figurabas tú… ¡no estaba en mis planes casarme contigo! ¡No me interesas para nada! Te pedí que intentáramos llevarnos bien… pero parece que no puedes poner nada de tu parte.**

**-Me iré lejos**

**-No puedes… maldita sea, no puedes! Ni tú ni yo podemos vivir lejos el uno del otro ¿Qué no te quedó claro cuando te lo explicaron más de mil veces? ¿No comprendiste que tienes qué vivir bajo el mismo techo en el que yo esté?**

**-Y ¿Por qué tú sí te puedes ir de viaje y yo no?**

**-Son negocios… hasta que culmines la universidad yo estaré a cargo de todo, de tu parte y de la mía en la empresa de nuestros padres… no fue un viaje de placer sino de negocios… compréndelo de una buena vez**

**-Creí que tu ****_relación_**** quedaría fuera de esta casa… no quiero que le llames, que la menciones, que ponga un pie aquí…**

**-Que te quede bien claro, niña, Susana es intocable, así que no te atrevas a hacerle daño alguno, ni siquiera la nombres… **

**-Te dolería si algo le pasara, ¿verdad?**

**-No te metas en mi vida… y si quieres hacer arder esto como un infierno… adelante! Quémate hasta desaparecer… No me importa.**

A Terrence le quedaba claro todo este embrollo del _matrimonio_ pero a mí no… no comprendía porque existían cláusulas como: no divorcio, no separación, no vivir lejos uno del otro, no tener cuentas bancarias separadas, él y yo a cargo de la presidencia, interinato en lo que yo culmino la universidad… y otras más….

Richard y William argumentaron que era por el bien de las familias… no me queda claro… no es conveniente para mí…

Pero… si para todos son tan importantes los apellidos y la historia de los mismos… conocerán a Candice White Ardley de Grandchester.

**-Esto es un maldito infierno! Entonces que arda como tal**

* * *

Hola chicas, feliz viernes

Gracias a cada una por sus comentarios.

Lyme, amiga, la adaptación anterior de "Casualidad" lo encuentras en la web con el título " Happestance", es una trilogía y la autora es Jamie McGuire. El libro que ahora les comparto su autora es Lizzy Mc AR no sé si lo encuentres en la web ya que yo lo tengo físico y lo conseguí en una casa de libros antiguos que está a un costado de la Catedral de la Cd. de Méx. de hecho lo conseguí un poco maltratado por lo "viejito" que está.

Para las que me preguntan cada cuando actualizaré, intentaré uno diario de lunes a viernes ya que el libro lo tengo en inglés y tengo que transcribir y traducir para compartirlo.

Gracias por leer

Sutcliff.


	3. Chapter 3

Al salir de su estudio sentía el fuerte impulso de la ira y quería llorar de impotencia, gritar, desquitarme con alguien, correr, huir… despertar de esta pesadilla.

Es verdad, él tenía sus planes y yo tenía los míos; incontables veces había escuchado a mi padre mencionar elogios a Terrence pero jamás en mi vida había tratado con él…¡por Dios santo, es mayor que yo por siete años!, él ya vivió lo que yo apenas comienzo a vivir, él es estable y yo dependía de mis padres… él es egresado yo apenas voy en el segundo semestre de la universidad…

Siento que me han robado el deseo de vivir… Yo amo a Anthonie Brown… yo tenía planes para las vacaciones de primavera… -**Maldita sea!**

**-Señora ¿Va a salir?**

**-Sí, Dorothie… y te dije que me llamaras Candy**

**-No quiero meterme, Candy… pero pasan de las diez de la noche, es peligroso**

**-Solamente quiero respirar aire fresco… así que dame permiso**

**-Candy…**

Salí sin la llave electrónica y sin móvil, con el efectivo que guardaba en la bolsa trasera del pantalón y con la llave de mi auto.

Conduje sin rumbo, entre lágrimas, reclamos y acelerones… hasta detenerme en un antro.

Caminé lo más rápido al servicio de damas para lavar los residuos de mi maquillaje y salí para comprar una gran botella. Al salir tenía un destino establecido, y no contaba con que alguien se interpusiera en mi camino deteniéndome del brazo.

El agarre fue tan fuerte como el de Terrence el día de la boda… me giró hacia él… piel bronceada como la canela y ojos marrón, grandes como su sonrisa blanca y simpática **–Soy Neil, princesa, ¿quieres unirte a mis amigos? Estamos aquí para pasarla bien…**

**-No, solo entré por esto- **dije levantando hasta la altura de sus ojos la botella con el contenido ámbar que se movía por el constante vaivén de mi mano.

**-Anda, ven con nosotros. Lo pasarás bien… al menos podrás olvidarlo un rato y podrás sonreír**

**-¿Qué insinúas?**

**-Que tienes los ojos inflamados por tanto llorar; ven únete y aquí tendrás amigos que te hagan olvidarlo por un momento.**

Fue fácil integrarme a ese grupo mixto de nuevos amigos, no fue necesario platicarles mi situación ya que entre ellos todo era risas y bromas… planes de conocer por aquí o por allá… eran de posición social similar a la mía y estudiantes de universidad igual que yo.

Bailé con dos de ellos en diferentes momentos, una de las chicas, de nombre Luisa, me maquilló y levantó el cabello en un moño alto con dos hebras sobre mi frente. La botella que había conseguido la bebimos entre todos combinándola con refresco de cola, hielo, y limón, otros tragos fueron puros…

Llegué a casa mareada y como no tenía la forma de entrar me quedé sentada en el piso con la espalda recargada en la pared. No sentía frío ni soledad solamente mucho coraje contra mis padres… esa era la única idea lógica que estaba en mi mente, Terrence y yo no teníamos la culpa de estar en esta situación, no teníamos por qué amargarnos la vida uno al otro, aquí el único culpable era William Ardley y su deseo insano de monopolizar su empresa.

**-¡Jesús! Candy… mira cómo vienes…**

**-Shhhhhh ****_el Señor _****debe estar durmiendo aún…**

**-No está… salió a buscarte en la madrugada… ha llamado tantas veces preguntando si has vuelto…**

**-No le avises que ya estoy aquí… que se dé cuenta hasta que esté de regreso.**

**-Ha estado muy preocupado por ti.**

**-Lo único que le interesa es el ****_papel_**** de nuestro matrimonio.**

**-Ven, te ayudaré a ducharte y te prepararé un café caliente y cargado para que te mejores.**

Sus ojos parecían dos carbones encendidos por la furia que sentía contra mí, de manera instintiva le quise dar muchas justificaciones y disculpas, pero él solamente se dio la media vuelta y se encerró en su habitación.

El desayuno, comida y cena se quedaron sin tocar, ninguno de los dos hicimos el mínimo esfuerzo por alimentarse ese día y yo sentía una gran cruda moral… quería llamar a su puerta y decirle cuánto lo sentía, que lamentaba que pasara mala noche por mi culpa o que yo no era así…

No fue posible porque cada vez que me paseaba frente a su puerta la imagen de él y _Susy _se hacían presentes… quería solucionar las cosas con él y no tuve el valor para hacerlo… por primera vez en estos días me sentí mal de mi comportamiento con él… si yo no merecía esto él no merecía que me desquitara con su persona.

Los días pasaron en completo silencio, Terrence no me dirigía la palabra para nada, ni para dar los saludos cordiales. Una mañana chocamos, literalmente, él al salir de la cocina y yo al entrar por un vaso de agua… aunque le sonreí mi paga fue que me esquivó tal como si contra lo que se hubiera estrellado fuera un mueble.

Me ignoró por completo durante una semana; por la mañana las clases en la universidad me mantenían ocupada y por las tardes los deberes, pero el infierno comenzaba a partir de las 18:00 hrs. Cuando él llegaba a casa, cenaba y se encerraba, a veces en su estudio o en su habitación.

Se ausentó todo el fin de semana sin decir a dónde iba…

Mi madre llamó varias veces para invitarme a casa a pasar, al menos, un día con ella pero fue más tentadora la invitación de Neil a salir un fin de semana con sus amigos; así que sin pensarlo mucho a mi madre le dije que no y a Neil que sí.

Quedó formalmente de pasar por mí; bastó echar en una bolsa deportiva de Terrence un par de jeans, cuatro blusas, unas zapatillas deportivas y las botas que llevaba puestas para ir en busca de aventuras.

El estar con mis _nuevos amigos_ me hacía olvidar, temporalmente, lo que estaba viviendo.

Con ellos todo era risas, sin pasado, presente, futuro, familia, problemas… no existían temas de conversación que nos hicieran sentir mal o tristes, todo lo contrario, hablábamos de lo rico que estaba tal o cual platillo, que si habíamos probado tal bebida, que si habíamos visitado tal lugar… la cuenta de nuestro consumo se dividía en partes iguales sin importar que alguien haya consumido más que otro.

Mi nuevo círculo de amistades era sin complicaciones y valía la pena correr riesgos con ellos. Todo era adrenalina… pero no todo en esta vida es gratis y sin factura…

Un día me encontraba en la sala de estar comiendo un gran plato de cereal **–Para eso está el comedor y ¿podrías bajar los pies del sofá?**

**-¿Quieres? –** Era muy fácil atizarle al fuego contestando de una manera áspera; en lugar de eso le sonreí a Terrence y le ofrecí amablemente de mi plato al tiempo que bajaba los pies.

Llevábamos ya casi dos meses y la mayoría de ese tiempo peleábamos o nos dejábamos de hablar por tiempos prolongados. Pero esa tarde fue diferente. Al menos estuvimos sin pelear unas cuantas horas

**-¿De tu plato? ¿En verdad quieres que coma de tu plato?**

**-Claro… o si prefieres te puedo servir uno.**

**-Ahora se lo pido a Dorothie…**

**-Déjala descansar un rato. ¿De qué quieres?**

**-De hojuelas de arroz con poca leche.**

**-Terrence… podemos ver algo en la televisión ¿juntos?**

**-¿Quieres ir al cine?**

**-No… a menos que quieras salir…pero yo quiero algo aquí en casa…**

**-Está bien…**

**-¿Podrías escoger algo de tv de paga en lo que regreso?**

**-Ok. ¿Estás segura que quieres que sea a mi elección?**

**-Síp- **le dije desde mi habitación; a donde me había dirigido por una frazada, de pasadita fui a la cocina por unas botanitas y a bajarle la temperatura al aire acondicionado. Le pedí a Dorothie que no nos interrumpiera y que si llamaban a Terrence lo negara y tomara los mensajes.

**-¿Te comerás todo eso?**

**-Comeremos…**

Me cubrí el cuerpo con mi frazada y subí los pies sin zapatillas, durante la programación reímos, lloré, y comimos… no supe en qué momento subí mi piernas a las suyas y quedamos cubiertos con la misma frazada…

Su móvil sonó en dos ocasiones y no le hizo caso, eso me hizo sentir bien y debo reconocerlo. Al igual que yo no quería que este tiempo se terminara.

Pero nada es eterno y todo tiene su fin…

* * *

Bien... todo sea por saber qué es lo que sigue ;)

Un capi más por hoy ... pero no hagan corajes eh!

Bonito fin de semana

Sutcliff ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**-Mi esposo no está, te ruego que te vayas**

**-Terry no es tu esposo, los une un papel, él me ama a mí.**

**-¿A qué has venido?**

**-A dejarte claro que Terrence a quien ama es a mí.**

**-Si estuvieras segura de su amor, no vendrías a verme…**

**-Que te quede claro que nos amamos y que tú no significas nada en su vida, él jamás te verá más que como el trato que hicieron sus padres.**

**-Sí, eso está muy claro… si no hay más que decir, te ruego que te vayas.**

Sentí odio y rencor en cuanto ella se fue; toda mi frustración la descargué al cerrar la puerta de mi habitación, parecía una niña pequeña gritando "_Susana te odio, te odio con todo mi corazón, también a ti "Terry" los odio porque son felices, los odio porque están juntos… te odio Anthonie por ser tan cobarde… los odio a todos… me odio a mí misma…_

Sentí alivio en cuanto Neil me devolvió la llamada y nos pusimos de acuerdo para vernos antes del fin de semana.

Y en cuanto llegué a la universidad abracé a Anthonie tan fuerte como pude. ** -¿Podemos hablar?**

**-Por supuesto, eres mi mejor amigo… ¿podría ser al terminar la clase?**

**-Es importante**

**-Ahora no puedo, voy atrasada en apuntes y…**

**-Yo te los paso más tarde.**

Nos fuimos a la cafetería y ocupamos el lugar de siempre, el lugar en donde estaban nuestros secretos, consejos, risas y una esperanza de que él un día me dijera que sentía lo mismo que yo.

**-Has estado haciendo cosas que no corresponden a la Candy que yo conozco.**

**-Ya no soy la ****_Candy_**** que tú conociste.**

**-Eres la misma, tierna y dulce como siempre.**

**-Anthonie ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?**

**-Sí, pregunta sin dudar **

¡Ay Dios! ¡Cómo amo esa sonrisa y la forma en la que me mira! **-¿Tú nunca te has enamorado de mí?**

**-Candy, vivo enamorado de ti… pero he tenido miedo de perderte, por eso me conformé con tu amistad, no quise arriesgar nuestra amistad por un amor no correspondido**

**-Anthonie, he estado enamorada de ti desde el último año del colegio esperando que te fijaras en mí.**

**-Candy, no sólo me gustas sino que también te amo**

**-Y yo a ti… Emm Anthonie… Terrence sigue con su vida, solamente vive como un hermano mayor conmigo**

**-¿Insinúas que él y tú nunca…?**

**-No, nunca… y yo quiero seguir con mi vida así como él.**

**-No sé qué decirte**

**-Que me amas, así como te amo y que quieres estar conmigo… como novio**

**-Candy**

**-Por favor, ya no seas cobarde…**

**-Pero estás casada… no eres libre.**

**-Anthonie, no me hagas que te ruegue, por favor.**

**-Candy, reconozco que lo que siento por ti es muy grande pero no quiero problemas con tu esposo o tu padre.**

**-¿Entonces de qué querías que hablar conmigo?**

**-De que has faltado mucho a clases, que si sigues así tus notas se verán afectadas y que podrías repetir algunas materias.**

**-Estoy bien, no te preocupes, yo puedo con esto ** **–** Sentía una desolación en mi interior pero no le demostraría lo mucho que sus palabras me habían afectado.

**-Vamos a clase, no te ausentes más.**

**-Estoy bien, Anthonie, no necesito que nadie me diga lo que debo hacer, a pesar de todo tengo mi futuro resuelto. Nos vemos después…**

Sin decir más me retiré de la universidad…

Solo existía un lugar en el que podía estar tranquila aunque pareciera mentira era la habitación que Terrence me había asignado en su departamento.

Iba sumida en mis pensamientos y antes de aparcarme lo vi salir en su auto acompañado de Susy **–Es un farsante y embustero, él la trae a su departamento cuando yo no estoy… él me juró en falso…**

Es muy fácil destruir una vida, es tan sencillo tomar malas decisiones; pero no me hundiré sola.

**_-Luisa, qué bueno que puedo encontrarte… emm ¿estás libre?_**

**_-¿Candy? Hola, estoy algo ocupada pero tengo libre un rato por la tarde, podemos vernos si gustas_**

**_-Me parece bien… como a las 17.30 hrs. ¿Podrás?_**

**_-Sí, ¿podrías acompañarme a una práctica y saliendo de ahí, toda tuya._**

**_-Claro, dime en dónde te puedo encontrar._**

Me distraje de todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor mientras veía al equipo de Luisa entrenar nado sincronizado. Todas ponían su mejor esfuerzo para que todo se acercara lo más posible a la perfección **–Boo!**

**-Eres un tonto, Neil**

**-Perdón, princesa, no quise asustarte.**

**-Lo siento, estaba distraída. ¿Viniste a ver a Luisa?**

**-No, vengo por mi hermana que también está en el equipo.**

**-¿Tienes una hermana?**

**-Sí, la mejor amiga de Luisa y la mejor nadadora del mundo**

**-¿Y por qué si es mejor amiga de Luisa y tu hermana, no sabía de ella?**

**-Ah! Porque Elisa no le gusta salir de fiesta con nosotros, ella lo ****_odia._**

Neil se sentó tan cerca de mí que sin darme cuenta recargué mi cabeza en su hombro en lo que la práctica llegaba a su fin

**-¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?**

**-Estoy aquí por Luisa.**

**-Demorarán unos 20 minutos más o menos, ven acompáñame. ¡Yo invito!**

**-Está bien.**

Fue tan amable conmigo que no dije nada cuando rozó sus dedos en el dorso de mi mano.

Estar con Neil significaba sonreír, estar bien y pasarla de maravilla.

Estar con Terrence, la mayoría de veces era estar enojada y expectante.

Y para qué imaginarme a lado de Anthonie quien no siente nada por mí… más que un cariño entrañable de amigos.

**-Candy, agradezco a la vida haberte conocido, eres muy hermosa**

**-Harás que me sonroje… a demás eres un mentiroso**

**-Claro que no, si no hubiera notado tu hermosura no hubiera detenido tu andar aquella noche.**

**-Yo también agradezco conocerte y que seamos amigos.**

Cuando estás con alguien agradable el tiempo pasa muy rápido y los casi veinte minutos que esperamos para que las chicas terminaran su rutina parecieron segundos y de pronto ellas ya estaban con nosotros. La hermana de Neil, Elisa creyó que yo era la nueva conquista de su hermano y me saludó cariñosamente.

**-¿Tienes planes para el fin de semana?**

**-Aún no, Elisa.**

**-Me encantaría que estuvieras en la presentación que haremos para la competencia anual, serán eliminatorias.**

**-Me encantaría; pero aún no sé qué planes tenga- **Mi vida no tenía nada de interesante y tampoco tenía planes, solamente quería hacerme un poco interesante.

**-Anímate, estará toda mi familia, ¿sabes? Somos muy unidos y les encantarás…**

**-Anímate, Candy, después de eso podemos ir a celebrar.**

**-Luisa, no es posible que siempre pienses en fiestas.**

**-La vida es una y efímera, así que no veo por qué no podamos ir a festejar.**

**-Neil, hermanito, tienes qué convencerla**

Se sentía bien ser el centro de atención… ser aceptada e integrada… Neil no conocía mi estado civil y eso era algo que a mí no me importaba por el momento, no quería formalizar ninguna relación, lo único que deseaba era sentirme amada… y eso era algo que Terrence no iba a darme porque él amaba a Susy y como Anthonie tampoco estaba dispuesto a darme por miedo y cobardía.

Al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

**-Candy, he pensado mucho lo que hablamos ayer.**

**-¿De qué?**

**-Lo que mencionaste acerca de tus sentimientos, yo…. Emm… no he podido dormir pensando en lo que sientes por mí y en lo que yo siento por ti**

Me le quedé viendo sin dar crédito a sus palabras, él decía lo que yo quería escuchar, me sentía emocionada, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, decirle lo mucho que lo amo, que con él iría hasta el fin del mundo **–Anthonie, yo no sé qué decir, ayer estaba muy… ammm … no sé en realidad qué pensar, ni qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir …**

**-Que si tu esposo sigue con su vida, tú puedes seguir con la tuya y que yo quiero ser parte de ella en este tiempo…**

**-¿Me estás proponiendo algo?**

**-Sí, que seas mi novia.**

**-¿Puedo saber qué fue lo que te animó a tomar esa decisión?**

**-Creí que te daría gusto saber que lo que siento por ti.**

**-No me mal entiendas, me tomó por sorpresa.**

**-Entonces… ¿sí o no?**

**-¿Ya no te importa lo que piense Terrence o mi padre?**

**-Eso lo veremos después, ahora**-Dijo acortando la distancia y tomando mi mentón para fijar mis ojos en los de él**\- Déjame demostrarte lo mucho que me gustas.**

De no tener a nadie en mi vida amorosa, de pronto tengo tres… bueno, Terrence no cuenta porque él no muestra el mínimo interés en mí, en cambio Neil es asombroso y me encanta pasar tiempo con él, no tiene límites y su forma de ser es tan amena… y Anthonie el tierno amor … él es como un sueño hecho realidad.

* * *

Hermoso inicio de semana.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios

Sutcliff ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**5\. Título.**

Terrence permanecía de pie a la entrada de mi habitación con los brazos cruzados y su mirar color azul sobre mí **-¿Qué hice para que estés así conmigo? Creí que las cosas entre nosotros estaban mejorando.**

**-Tú debes saber qué es lo que hiciste para que ahora yo esté así **–Respondí sin dejar de ver la revista de modas que sostenía en mis manos demostrándole poco interés a su _reclamo._

**-Debes poner de tu parte para que podamos vivir en armonía.**

**-Tú también debes hacer más cosas para poder lograrlo**

**-Candice- **Dijo al tiempo que se desplomaba a mi lado en la cama **–Esto tampoco es fácil para mí. Promete ayudarme, por favor.**

**-Dijiste que tu amigo iba a revisar los documentos para que podamos divorciarnos… ¿Lo has hecho?**

**-Sí y nuestros padres se encargaron de poner candados por todos lados… el único motivo por el cual podemos separarnos es que tengamos un ****_heredero _****y eso no me cabe en la mente, pensar en traer un hijo para que no viva con alguno de sus padres.**

**-Por eso está esa cláusula, sin en algún caso, tú y yo tenemos un hijo… no te lo dejaría, me lo llevaría conmigo**

**-¿Y quién dijo que yo no pelearía su custodia?**

**-¿Ves? Esa es la razón, mantenernos unidos.**

**-Cambiando un poco de tema… ¿Has hablado con tus padres últimamente?**

**-No, la última vez que hablé con mamá fue cuando te ausentaste todo un fin de semana ¿Por?**

**-Porque me preocupa que te distancies de tu familia a causa de esto, te prometo encontrar la solución para que no tengas ninguna preocupación.**

**-Qué lindo, pero no tengo preocupación. Estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú**

**-¿Qué yo?**

**-Ajá, estoy siguiendo con mi vida…**

**-Por eso has llegado tarde algunas noches.**

**-¿Me lo vas a reprochar?**

**-No, pero sí te quiero recomendar que tengas cuidado.**

**-Terrence…**

**-Por favor, dime Terry, Terrence es como muy formal y recuerda ¡estamos casados! **–Dijo esto último sonriendo y guiñándome el ojo… amé ese momento.

**-Está bien, Terry ¿Qué piensas de todo esto que nos está pasando?**

Respiró tan profundo que pude ver cómo su pecho se infló al llenarse de aire, mismo que soltó poco a poco **–No lo sé, me siento confundido ¿y tú?**

**-A veces me siento en una pesadilla de la cual quiero despertar, en otras ocasiones siento que el destino nos ha jugado una mal pasada y que debí cometer algo muy malo para pagarlo de esta manera…**

**-Candice… por qué no nos… -**Terry no pudo terminar de formular su pregunta porque en la pantalla de mi móvil apareció el nombre Brower, Anthonie…

-¿**Me das un minuto? Debo responder**

**-Adelante… **

**-Terry, no te vayas… por favor… no demoro y me dices… por favor… solo un minuto **

Asintió con su cabeza y volvió a recostarse en mi cama pero se incorporó pronto en cuanto escuchó que le llamé "amor" a Anthonie…

Han pasado tres días en los que Terry no me dirige la palabra y tampoco me responde nada cuando yo le hablo…

Mi relación con Anthonie es un tanto _clandestina _porque a él le da pena que lo vean conmigo por lo que los demás puedan opinar, Neil, no tiene problemas en ese sentido.

**-Candy, llegó esto para ti.**

**-¿Para mí? ¿Qué podrá ser, Dorothie?**

**-Parece una invitación.**

**-Veamos de qué se trata **–Mis ojos bailaban entre las líneas en las que decía: "Querida Sra. Candice Gradchester" No importaba lo demás del texto… sabía que yo era la _señora_ Grandchester porque estaba casada con Terrence pero quién más sabía de esto, se suponía que nuestro enlace había sido legal pero íntimo y familiar y aunque algunas personas se habían enterado no eran los tantos como para invitarme a un evento de gala y de manera personalizada.

**-¿Irás?**

**-No me interesan los desfiles de moda, así que no iré.**

**-Deberías ir, solamente por ser amable a quien te invitó.**

**-Eso me intriga, Dorothie, pero quizá tengas razón… mañana llamas a este número y confirmas mi asistencia.**

Así como Susy vino a llamar a mi puerta para decirme que Terry la amaba a ella, quería hacer lo mismo para preguntarle si había recibido una invitación con el mismo membrete "Señora Grandchester" con el propósito de hacerle pasar un mal rato… no era mala idea, tal vez después tendría la oportunidad para vengarme.

Llamé a mi madre para preguntarle si ella había recibido una invitación así y me dijo que no, le comenté a Terry y llamó a su madre quien dijo que no… mi intriga crecía por saber cómo se enteraron de mí y por qué nadie más había recibido una invitación a tal evento.

Tomé mis precauciones, no quería que nadie me hiciera una mala jugada, que nadie se burlara de mí, así que fui al centro de convenciones y me cercioré que en verdad la fecha y evento coincidieran con el de mi invitación, me dijeron que sí se llevaría a cabo en día, fecha y evento en ese lugar pero que no podían dar más detalles… al menos el centro de convenciones está en una zona céntrica y concurrida… no había nada qué temer,

**_¿Investigaste?**

**-Sí, Terry, pero aun así no me siento tranquila, nadie de quienes conozco, irá **

**-No tienes qué temer… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?**

**_Dice que es exclusivo para damas…**

**_Bien, le diré a mi madre que te acompañe…**

**-Dice "Invitación personal" me daría mucha pena que no la dejaran pasar.**

**-Pues si estando ahí no le permiten el acceso y sigues con desconfianza te puedes retirar con mi madre e ir a algún otro lado.**

**_Bien. Buena idea.**

Las cosas con Terry no marchaban del todo bien, cuando veía que estaba a punto de salir me preguntaba si saldría con Anthonie o Neil, pero cualquiera que fuera mi respuesta se enfadaba y dejaba de hablarme, pero antes me llenaba de advertencias y que no me ayudaría en caso de meterme en problemas.

**-Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que salgas con ese tipo**

**\- Neil es mi amigo… Yo no te digo nada cuando sales con Susana. **

**_No hay punto de comparación, Susy ha sido mi novia por un año y tú a ese tipo no tienes mucho de conocerlo.**

**-Neil es un buen tipo y siento que me estoy enamorando…**

**-Candice… que las cosas entre tú y yo no sean como un cuento de hadas no quiere decir que tengas que pasearte con uno y con otro, soy una persona importante en el mundo de los negocios y te pido respeto.**

**-¿Tú pides respeto, cuándo te vi salir de este edificio con Susy?¿Cuándo me prometiste no traerla nunca más aquí? ¿Cuándo la primer noche de casados estuviste con ella haciendo el amor?**

**-¿Estás celosa?**

**-¿Yo? No te equivoques**

**-La que no se tiene qué equivocar eres tú. Te pido, mejor dicho, exijo respeto por mí y por este lugar… **

**-No te entiendo… ¿me dijiste que podía seguir con mi vida y ahora me dices que no?**

**-No quiero que se diga que mi esposa es una …**

**-Una qué… ¿por qué tú si puedes tener una relación ****_extramarital _**** y se diría de mí que soy una …?**

**-Lo siento, no fue mi intensión ofenderte…**

**-Pues lo hiciste y no dejaré a Neil o a Anthonie solamente porque tú quieres ****_respeto… _****no se te olvide que lo único que tengo de esposa, es el título**

Agradecí que ese día haya sido viernes para poder salir corriendo y refugiarme con Neil, a él no le importa lo que los demás piensen de mí.

A él le agrada que pasemos tiempo juntos y siempre está al pendiente de complacerme en todo.

Aunque cuando regreso a casa, la cruda moral no me permite ver a Terrence a los ojos y me siento tan culpable, como cuando de niña te portas mal y sabes que mereces una reprimenda pero en lugar de eso tus padres se muestran afectivos y comprensivos.

Nada de lo que hago después de mis _escapadas _con Neil o Anthonie se remedia al ayudar a Dorothie con los deberes de la casa, siento que hasta ella merece más respeto que el ejemplo que le doy al salir de casa por varios días.

Hay momentos en los que pienso que prefiero salir antes de ver a Terry irse con su novia. Lo que no sé es que tan verdadero sea este sentimiento.

* * *

El cap. de hoy

Bonito día y muchas gracias por leer.

Sutcliff ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**6\. Gran error**

Al calor de las copas, al ritmo de la música, y de las dos o tres noches de desvelo, las caricias con Neil comenzaron a subir de tono.

Su boca se entretuvo por un buen rato en mi cuello, al principio sentí que era placentero y cuando sus manos comenzaron a tocar zonas más íntimas en mi cuerpo no podía decirle que parara.

Me llevó a un lugar más apartado y pude sentir su erección contra mi trasero mientras sus manos recorrían con desesperación mis senos.

Cuando descendió hasta mis mulos en el interior de mi ropa, me quedé congelada, no sabía si lo deseaba así o no, no sabía si quería que parara o no, lo único que sabía es que mi primera vez la quería con alguien a quien yo amara y no en la calle o en un bar.

Ni cuerpo respondía a los estímulos de sus caricias pero mi mente se oponía a tal situación, se preocupaba en pensar lo que Anthonie sentiría si me viera así o peor me pasaba imágenes de Terry, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz, sus manos, las veces que no discutíamos y que platicábamos, las veces que me ha visto llorar y me consuela o las ocasiones en las que me pregunta si me siento cómoda, cuando me comparte sus planes para que no piense mal de él, si hará o dejará de hacer tal cosa ¿Terry por qué no puedo amarte? ¿Por qué amas a Susy? ¿Por qué nos han hecho esto? **–Neil, tienes qué parar…**

**-¿No te gusta?**

**-No se trata de eso… pero no está bien lo que estamos haciendo**

**-¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?**

¿En verdad quería ir a algún otro lugar y concluir esto? ¿Sería Neil el indicado para tomar mi virginidad?

Había soñado mil veces en el momento de mi entrega a un hombre, en mi sueños el amado de mi corazón era más como Terrence que cualquier otro.

Yo solo deseaba que alguien dijera de mí: es mi novia, prometida o esposa; tal como Terry hace con Susana y no como Anthonie que dice: Mi compañera en la universidad, o Neil, es una amiga, buena amiga y Terry que dice: que me dice esposa solo por el documento que nos une.

**-Detente, alguien viene.**

**-Parece que es Luisa.**

**-Hola, de pronto se desaparecieron y no los encontraba por ningún lado**

**\- Candy se sintió un poco mareada, y salimos para que tomara un poco de aire**

**-Neil, llamó Elisa, que le urge que te comuniques con ella.**

**-Qué raro, ¿por qué no me llamaría a mí directamente?**

**-Dijo que no contestabas.**

Mientras intentaba ponerse en contacto con Elisa aproveché para poner distancia entre él y yp y acercarme a Luisa y tomarla del brazo, quería llorar por lo mal que me sentía y por el temor a perder la amistad de Neil y de Luisa al no corresponder el deseo de Neil.

**-Tengo que irme.**

**-¿Tan pronto? Regresaremos mañana antes del amanecer para llegar directo a la escuela.**

**-En verdad, quiero regresar ya.**

**-Neil ¿lo sabe?... Candy ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**-Nada y no quiero que pase nada.**

**-¿Lo amas?**

**-¿A quién?**

**-¿A quién va ser? A Neil.**

**-No, lo estimo mucho pero no siento amor por él ¿Por qué?**

**-Porque él siempre me ha gustado y de pronto pensé que él y tú eran algo más que amigos, él es tan atento contigo…**

**-Solamente somos amigos, así como él me presenta con sus conocidos como una buena amiga.**

**-Yo deseo que él me trate como te trata a ti.**

No podía negarme al trato de Neil, sentía que le debía mucho porque me había brindado confianza, afecto y caricias… pero no siento nada más por él, para mí era solo pasar un buen rato y sentirme apreciada. **-¿Podrías despedirme de él? Tengo qué llegar a casa antes de que mi padre llegue de viaje porque no le gusta que me ausente de casa por muchos días y no quiero que mi madre esté preocupada, sí es eso por lo que debo regresar… **\- Sabía que estaba mal lo que estaba haciendo ¿Por qué era muy franca con Terry y lo hería con la verdad y a mis _amigos _les cuidaba sus sentimientos diciéndole mentiras para no herirlos con la verdad?

Conduje a 180 millas por hora para entrar a la ciudad como a las 5:00 a.m. Lo que había pasado con Neil me había bajado cada una de las copas que llevaba encima; conocer los sentimientos de Luisa por él me provocó asco por mí misma, hacerle esto a mi amiga y no saber que ella sufría en silencio al vernos juntos, al vernos bailar tan pegados, al vernos sonreír, secretearnos, cuando le daba de mi plato y en su boca, cuando él hacía lo mismo, cuando me inflaba el ego diciéndome cosas bonitas, son tantos los momentos en los que hemos herido los sentimientos de Luisa… ¿A caso Neil no se ha dado cuenta que ella lo ama en silencio? ¿Por qué no me di cuenta de esto antes? **–Vamos, Anthonie, contesta… **-Le llamé a Anthonie sin importar la hora, necesitaba desahogarme de todo esto, necesitaba un hombro para llorar.

**-¿Candy? ¿Estás bien? ¡Rayos! ¿Qué hora es?**

**-Anthonie, sí estoy bien**

**-¿Podemos vernos?**

**-Sí, en la cafetería…**

**-No, antes…**

**-¿En dónde estás? ¿Todo está bien?**

**-Sí… no… no lo sé**

**-¿En dónde estás ahora?**

**-En las afueras de la ciudad, en la salida oeste… ¿puedes venir?**

**-Claro, ya me estoy poniendo los zapatos y salgo… ¿Estás bien?**

**-Sí, te espero.**

No había tráfico en la ciudad a esa hora y cada minuto parecía una eternidad, la brisa de la mañana refrescaba mi cuerpo y me negaba a introducirme al auto; un camionero se detuvo para preguntarme si tenía problemas con el auto, en cuanto le dije que no se marchó dejándome de nuevo sumida en mis pensamientos.

Los veinte minutos que tardó, Anthonie, en llegar, para mí fueron como una lenta agonía. Corrí en su dirección provocando que se parqueara mal, bajó lo más rápido de su auto y me abrazó, lloré en silencio contra su pecho mientras él se mantenía callado, me besó repetidas ocasiones en la coronilla y pasaba su mano en mi espalda intentando tranquilizarme e infundirme aliento.

No le podía decir lo que había pasado porque tal vez no era tan relevante, y dejé que pensara lo que quisiera de Terrence, nunca lo saqué de su error.

Fuimos a un motel para que yo me tranquilizara, para que me duchara y para comer algo… y para dormir.

Anthonie creyó que necesitaba sus caricias para _olvidar_ el mal momento con mi _esposo_. Yo lo único que deseaba era dormir y descansar… Descansar no de la mala noche ni de mi mala experiencia sino de mi mal comportamiento.

Cuando Anthonie besó mi hombro y comenzó a acariciarme, de nueva cuenta me quedé inmóvil contra la almohada; en silencio permití que me acariciara y que se excitara pensando que podíamos pasar a una tercera base.

Al igual que con Neil sentía sus caricias sucias y mal intencionadas, ¿pero cómo podía exigirles respeto hacia mí, cuando yo era quien no me respetaba?

**-Anthonie, solo quiero descansar un poco**

**-Princesa, quiero que lo olvides…**

**-No puedo, todo me lo recuerda.**

**-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? ¡Dímelo!**

**-Solo déjame sola y vete.**

**-¿En verdad quieres que me vaya?**

**-Gracias por haber venido.**

Sin luchar más y con el orgullo herido Anthonie se marchó liquidando el monto de la habitación. A estas alturas no me importaba lo que pensaran de mí los empleados, no me importaba lo que pensaran de mí los demás…

Era lunes y por lo general mi hora de llegada a casa era entre las tres y cinco de la mañana; Terry siempre me esperaba con una taza de café caliente y sin decirme nada me daba un beso en la cabeza, una palmada en el hombro y se metía a la ducha… Pasa de medio día, mi móvil no ha sonado y me pregunto si estará preocupado por mí.

Decidí aparcar en un centro comercial y calmar un poco mi interior consintiéndome un poco, si mi interior era un caos al menos que mi exterior no se viera tan mal.

**-¡Elisa! ¡Qué grata sorpresa!**

**-¡Hola Candy! ¿Tampoco fuiste a clases? Eres una ****_niña_** **mala y traviesa.**

**-Algo así…**-Reímos **-¿Esperas a alguien? **–Pregunté al verla un poco intranquila observando por todos lados.

**-Emmm… sí pero no importa si me voy sin verlo, seguro que lo comprenderá… ¿Me acompañas?**

**-Claro, gozo de toda la mañana, así que puedo acompañarte sin problemas.**

**-¿Traes auto?**

**-Sí ¿por qué?**

**-Bien! Entonces podemos irnos en el tuyo, ¿Verdad?**

**-Por supuesto**

Divagaba en mis pensamientos mientras conducía, Elisa no había mencionado nada de su hermano y pensé que tal vez para él no significó nada mi ausencia y como ella iba un poco callada tuve tiempo de hacer conjeturas en mi mente.

**-Da vuelta a la izquierda, por favor**

**-¿Por aquí? **

**-Sí, nos detendremos en aquél edificio**

**-Ok.**

**-Ven conmigo, te presentaré a mi novio.**

**-Está bien. Será un placer conocerlo.**

Subimos quince pisos y su novio ya le estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa, ingresamos a su apartado y él cerró las persianas, solicitó que nadie lo interrumpiera y yo me sentí incómoda por ser una _invitada _sin invitación.

**-Marc, ella es Candy, una amiga de mi hermano Neil**

**-Es un gusto Candy.**

**-Es un placer.**

**-¿Y qué tal las fiestas de Neil?**

**-Emmm… nos divertimos mucho**

**-Qué bueno.**

Después de unos diez minutos más o menos salimos de su oficina, yo había permanecido sentada en un recibidor mientras ellos platicaban en voz muy baja que más bien parecían murmullos.

Luego nos acompañó hasta la P.B. y creí que era tiempo de regresar sola, pero me equivoqué, nos subimos a una lujosa camioneta con vidrios ahumados y un ligero olor a cuero.

Llegamos a una Mansión en donde esperaban unos cuantos amigos de Elisa y de Marc; me los presentó a cada uno y dos que tres intentaron galantear conmigo.

Comimos, nadamos, me la estaba pasando súper **–No se compara con las fiestas a la que acostumbras con mi hermano ¿Verdad?**

Recibí la margarita que Elisa ponía en mi mano **–No. Esta es mejor, no te expones de más.**

**-Y eso que aun no has visto lo mejor.**

**-¿Puede haber algo mejor que esto?**

**-Claro! Ven, acompáñame.**

Entramos al estudio de la Mansión de Marc y pude observar su rostro de sorpresa **-¿Estás segura, Elisa?**

**-Claro, Candy es muy linda**

Mi corazón latía fuertemente porque desconocía a lo que me enfrentaba, pero fingía ser valiente y atrevida para cualquier reto que pusieran delante de mí.

**-Puedo con cualquier cosa.**

**-Está bien … Candy ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho?**

No sabía exactamente a qué se refería, pero debía admitir que mi ingenuidad a veces resultaba notoria **–¿A qué te refieres?**

**-A esto **

Estar presente y verlos era sinónimo de compromiso y ahora estaba más que comprometida con _lo mejor de la fiesta_ de Marc.

Parecía como un pequeño puñado de harina frente a mí, pero sabía muy bien que no era ni harina, ni sal, ni talco… el polvo blanco que estaba frente a mí y que Marc me ayudó a alinear no ingresaría a mi interior precisamente por mi boca.

Elisa me extendió un rollito hecho con un billete para aspirar con más facilidad.

**-Aquí estaré por si te pones mal, nosotros ya sabemos qué hacer.**

**-Está bien **–Con mucha inseguridad me puse sobre mis rodillas y coloqué el rollito e intenté hacer lo que había visto en muchos programas cuando la gente inhalaba por la nariz

* * *

El cap. de hoy.

Bonita tarde y gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.

Sutcliff ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**7\. Sorpresa.**

Pasaban más de las 18:00 hrs. Cuando llegué a casa.

Dorothy me preparó el baño llenándome la tina, tomó mi equipaje y puso la lavadora para tener mi ropa limpia.

Sentía mi nariz herida y tenía una especie de alergia, Dorothie creyó que tenía un resfrío.

Mis lágrimas escurrieron al llegar a la cocina y ver una gran taza de café con una nota que decía " Espero que te hayas divertido. Te eché de menos". El contenido estaba frío y el panqué glaseado a su lado era mi favorito.

Terry había seguido con su ritual de esperarme; Dorothie no mencionó nada al respecto y tampoco comentó si Terry se había o no preocupado de más por mí.

No sé qué hubiera sido peor: si entregar mi virginidad a cualquiera de los dos _novios_ que tengo o esta experiencia de inhalar cocaína. No quiero imaginar la cara de mis padres o de Terry en caso que se llegaran a enterar

Por ahora estoy tranquila porque mis amigos y mi familia no se conocen, así que mi _secreto_ está por ahora seguro.

Terry llegó a casa como a las 19:00 hrs, creí que estaría disgustado conmigo así que yo me encontraba predispuesta a cualquier comentario que pudiera decir.

En cuanto entró a la cocina le di la espalda con el pretexto de tomar algo del estante, llegó hasta mí y me abrazó por la espalda **–Nunca vuelvas a hacer esto, por favor.**

**-¿Hacer qué?**

**-Si quieres salir, sal conmigo… me preocupo tanto por ti.**

Me di la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara y tenía el rostro desencajado por la preocupación así como dos círculos marrones debajo de sus ojos por el desvelo.

**-No creo que a Susy le guste la idea**

**-¿Quieres dejar de mencionar a Susy? **–Dijo y soltó mi cuerpo, sentí un gran vacío cuando se alejó de mí

**-¿Te das cuenta? Quieres que yo cambie y siempre la pones por encima de mí.**

**-No es eso, solamente no quiero que tus labios mencionen su nombre.**

**-¿Tan importante es para ti que lo sientes como una ****_blasfemia?_**

**-No me mal entiendas…. Ven… **

Nos sentamos a la orilla de su cama, Terry había estado en mi habitación unas cuantas veces, pero yo nunca había puesto un pie en el interior de la suya.

**-¿En verdad te preocupas? Si me pasa algo, serás libre y tendrás toda la empresa para ti**

**-¿Realmente crees que es lo único que me importa? No, Candy, me importas más tú… tu bienestar.**

Me recosté en su cama, tal y como él lo había hecho en la mía, dejé los brazos debajo de mi cabeza y miraba el techo, luego él se recostó a mi lado… ambos estábamos muertos de sueño y cansancio que nos quedamos dormidos.

Fue la primera vez que sentí su aroma, no se había duchado por la preocupación, cansancio y porque cuando llegó se quedó conmigo, olía tan rico, tan varonil, su cabello castaño tan sedoso, sus brazos velludos a mi alrededor como protegiéndome, su cuerpo estaba cálido y no febril como el de Neil o de Anthonie. Pensé que no le interesaba como mujer…

En la madrugada me removí para acomodarme y para cubrirnos porque la temperatura había descendido y hacía frío, Terry no se había quitado ni los zapatos cuando se quedó dormido, intenté con mucho cuidado aflojarle la corbata y desajustar los botones, entre dormido se acomodó y yo quise aprovechar la oportunidad para irme a mi habitación y dormir **–No te vayas, Candy, no más.**

**-Solo voy a mi habitación y mañana platicamos **–Dije en un susurro como intentando no despertar a nadie.

Caminé de puntas hacia la puerta y al tomar el pomo su mano cubrió la mía, su brazo rodeó mi cintura y me pidió que me quedara.

**-Tengo hambre, Terry, no tuve tiempo de cenar. **

**-Ni yo, vamos a comer algo**

Dorothy, tan servicial que se levantó al momento de escuchar ruido, Terry le pidió que se retirara a descansar y le dio el día libre en cuanto amaneciera. Puso café y yo preparé unos panqueques con crema y mermelada, huevos y tocino.

Todo lo hicimos juntos, no hablamos más de mi última escapada y tampoco de Susana.

Nos duchamos por separado pero nos volvimos a dormir en su habitación.

No se presentó a trabajar y yo tampoco fui a la universidad, nuestros móviles estaban juntos en su buró y ambos estaban silenciados para que no nos interrumpieran.

Mi espalda estaba pegada a su pecho y podía sentir su exhalar en mi nuca, me quería dar la vuelta y contemplarlo una vez más, quería probar sus besos y fue en ese momento en el que decidí que era a él a quien le quería entregar mi virginidad; no sé si esté pasando algo en mí y comience a sentir algo por Terrence, pero él es mi esposo y no hay cláusula que nos permita separarnos. Así que él será el primer hombre en mi vida.

Dormimos gran parte del día y casi al atardecer salimos a comer.

Me llevó a un increíble lugar, con luces tenues y música en vivo.

** -Terry, hermano ¡Qué gusto verte!**

**-Archie, es un gusto volver a mirarte. -**Así como desconocía muchas cosas de él, también desconocía quiénes eran sus amistades. Sonreía mientras lo veía contento saludar a su amigo, que por el saludo deduje que tenían algún tiempo sin verse **-¿Vienes solo?**

**-No, me acompaña mi hermano, seguro lo has de recordar.**

**-Claro! Cómo olvidar a Stear **–Era grato verlo sonreír, actuar como un adolescente **–Ven quiero presentarte a alguien.**

**-Hola, mucho gusto, Archivalt Cornwel **

-**Ella es Candy, mi prometida –**Pensé que esa presentación era un _golpe bajo_ y no supe cómo reaccionar ante ello, pero la sonrisa en mis labios no se borró por ningún motivo.

**-Tienes buen gusto, amigo, es muy linda**

**-Recibirás la invitación a nuestra boda.**

**-Espero que siga en pie nuestras promesas, que tú serías mi padrino, Stear el tuyo y yo el de mi hermano.**

**-Mejor que eso, quiero que Stear y tú sean mis padrinos cuando lleve a Candy al altar.**

Cenamos riquísimo, nos la pasamos increíble, fuimos a ver una película al cine, me dejó escoger y me compró todo lo que le pedí, no sé dónde nos cupo tanto porque no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que cenamos.

Terry no tocó el tema de casarnos y tampoco me dijo por qué lo había comentado.

La semana fue de maravilla y los días pasaron muy rápido, en la universidad me había acercado mucho a Annie para que me ayudara con los deberes y me prestara sus apuntes, Anthonie se sentía con el orgullo herido y casi no me dirigía la palabra. Neil no se había intentado comunicar conmigo y cada tarde esperaba a Terry para cenar. Susy tampoco apareció en nuestros temas y yo no le pregunté nada acerca de ella. Disfrutaba cada momento con él aunque no volvimos a dormir juntos.

El día del evento de la invitación llegó, me presenté con recelo y reservas. No había tanto movimiento salvo por los empleados que iban de aquí para allá transportando algunas cosas. **–Emm … Disculpa, recibí esta invitación a un evento en este salón.**

**-El evento está por comenzar, si gusta le pediré a una de las chicas que le acompañe hasta su lugar**

**-No es necesario, creí que no se llevaría a cabo dado que no hay mucha gente**

**-Es un evento privado y exclusivo, ****_Señora_****, **

**-¿A qué se refiere?**

**-Que estas invitaciones no se enviaron a muchas personas … pero adelante, no se puede perder nada del evento.**

Aunque me resistí mucho me asignaron una acompañante que me llevó a un lugar muy especial, el lugar lo habían acondicionado con palcos de teatro antiguo, con cortinas de terciopelo rojo y dorado y cada uno individual y separado de los demás, me entregaron un programa de mano. Tal parecía que yo era la única que faltaba por llegar porque en cuanto se retiró mi acompañante el evento comenzó.

_Estimadas y finas damas, caballeros presentes; me presento ante ustedes como su fiel servidor en este majestuoso evento, mi nombre es Gabrielle y soy el diseñador de cada uno de los siguientes vestidos que verán a continuación._

Rodé los ojos por la presentación y pensé que sería tiempo perdido porque yo no uso vestidos.

Menos tan … ummm… llamativos.

Rosas con aplicaciones de encajes, lilas con escote en quien sabe qué corte, rojos como la pasión y quien sabe qué tanta cosa.

Comenzaba a aburrirme cuando la pasarela cambió de tema.

Muchos vestidos blancos… muchos vestidos de novia, de diferentes formas, con diamantes, con encaje, con escotes, corte sirena, cortos, largos, con mangas, con tirantes, con velo, sin velo… eran hermosos.

Los vi todos… al principio algunos me gustaron mucho más que otros y mientras pasaba el tiempo descarté algunos haciendo otros mis _favoritos._

Hasta que, entre todos vi uno, hermoso y especial.

Pero yo no merecía un vestido así y menos con mi comportamiento; ya que sabía que mucho de lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal y cómo pediría la bendición de Dios sobre mi vida si yo vivía lejos de él… en un infierno… apartada de Dios y su buen camino.

Según el horario faltaba poco para culminar el evento y nada de lo que venía en el programa de mano coincidía con el orden del mismo, tomé mis cosas y le envié un mensaje de texto a Terry diciéndole que ya pronto quedaría libre y podía acompañarlo a comprar algunas cosas.

Cuando las luces se encendieron en su totalidad anunciando el final de la pasarela, quien dirigía el evento solicitó mi presencia al centro de la pista, rápidamente pusieron una escalera para que pudiera subir a la plataforma. Desde ahí me pude dar cuenta que los demás palcos estaban vacíos

**-Señorita Candice W. Ardley… ¿Le ha gustado el evento?**

**-Eh! Sí, claro… **

**-¿Le gustó algún modelo en especial?**

**-Emmm… sí**

**-Eso es grandioso y me siento satisfecho… pero seguramente se ha de estar preguntando qué significa todo esto ¿No es así?**

**-Eh.. sí.. sí me pregunto de que se trata.**

**-Bien! ¡No dejemos a la señorita con la incógnita! Luces…. Por favor…**

De uno de los palcos salió Terry y caminó apresuradamente y se colocó frente a mí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sobre una de sus rodillas con una cajita negra abierta que dejó ver un enorme diamante … era una sortija de matrimonio.

**-Candice, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?**

**-Sí **– Respondí con los nervios y emociones bullendo en mi pecho, no me imaginaba que Terry sería tan creativo y que quería formalizar delante de la sociedad nuestra unión… la solicitud de padrinos a sus mejores amigos cobró sentido en ese momento.

Una vez que di mi respuesta, nuestros padres salieron de los demás palcos, todos habían estado presentes en esta ocasión especial para nosotros.

Terry me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo al oído **–No me digas cuál escogiste, es de mala suerte que el novio vea a la novia con su traje puesto.**

**-Pero los has visto todos…**

**-Sí, pero el que escogiste es tu secreto y es como si no lo hubiera visto.**

* * *

**Amé este cap... espero que a ustedes también les agrade.**

**Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con el tema de las drogas, espero que Terry no la deje ir más allá de donde Candy no pueda regresar**

**AnaLiz son 14 caps en total **

**Bonito día**

**Sutcliff ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

8\. **Promesa**

Nuestras madres estaban inmensamente felices, nuestros padres orgullosos por el momento. Todos olvidaban que yo no amo a Terry y que él no me ama pero no puedo negar que el momento fue majestuosamente emotivo.

Nos fuimos a celebrar como si fuera el evento más esperado por ambas familias, como si hubiesen olvidado que estamos casados… por obligación y convenio.

Mi padre propuso un brindis por Terry y por mí, sentía tanta confianza y mi resentimiento se había hecho a un lado, me volví a sentir como era antes de todo esto; sonriente y ocurrente; me sentía, inexplicablemente, feliz!

Pero todo se esfumó, por mi culpa, porque al momento de levantar mi copa me puse sobre mis pies e iba a decir algo… fue en ese momento que en mi visón más allá de mi copa y de la mesa, en un ambiente diferente al nuestro había una familia reunida, y dos pares de ojos se fijaron al mismo tiempo en mí; Neil levantó su copa en mi dirección y Elisa me sonrió… ocupé mi asiento como si alguien hubiera tirado de mí y la sonrisa se esfumó de mi rostro.

No sería buena idea presentarle a Neil a mi Prometido-Esposo, no sabría cómo reaccionaría Terry o Neil… y tampoco sería bueno hablar con Elisa.

Rogaba al cielo que ellos no se presentaran en nuestra mesa y nos saludaran… me saludaran… las cosas no volvieron a ser igual aunque Neil y su hermana mantuvieron su distancia.

Mi papá había solicitado a uno de sus empleados que recogiera mi auto y entregara las llaves a Dorothie, así que regresaría a casa en el auto de Terry.

**-Estás muy pensativa**

Mi mente divagaba entre todo lo ocurrido y lo rápido que pasó todo. **–Estoy cansada, es eso solamente **– Le respondí sin apartar mi vista de la cinta asfáltica y ver las líneas de acotamiento pasar.

-**Gracias por participar animosamente en esto…**

**-En verdad lo disfruté.**

**-Candy, quiero que al menos nos llevemos bien… Sé que no sientes nada por mí y a mí también me cuesta creer que mi vida cambió; pero en verdad me preocupo por ti cuando sales y no regresas durante algunos días…**

**-No digas más en relación a eso… te lo ruego**

**-Está bien…**

**-Emmm, Terry ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**-Ajá…**

**-Es con relación a Susana ¿Quieres tocar el tema?**

**-Ummm… ¿Qué quieres saber?**

**-Es solamente una duda…**

**-Dime**

**-Es que una vez los vi salir del departamento y tú me habías prometido que mientras yo estuviera ahí jamás la llevarías de nuevo…**

**-Ya sé a qué ocasión te refieres… ese día salimos del departamento porque le pedí a Susy que se llevara todas sus cosas, por esa razón no había permitido que tú ingresaras a mi habitación… no mientras existiera algo entre Susana Marlow y yo… **

**-Eso quiere decir…. Ya veo**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Ahora comprendo por qué Susy fue a decirme que tú la amabas a ella y conmigo no tenías nada…**

**-¿Cuándo te dijo eso?**

**-Ya pasó…**

**-No quiero mentirte, dejar a Susy fue algo difícil para mí; no quiero darte muchos detalles por respeto a ella… pero quiero que sepas que me he encariñado contigo, tu risa, tu forma de ser, tu espontaneidad con la que actúas… siento que me estoy enamorando de ti.**

**-Terry… yo … no sé qué decir… también me estoy encariñando contigo… creo –**Eso último lo dije bajito para que no me escuchara, no quería que supiera de mis inseguridades en mis sentimientos…

Cuando me encontraba con Anthonie todo era color de rosas, como un encanto de sueño, cuando estaba con Neil todo era diversión, salvo la última vez, era risas y pasárnosla bien… y con Terry … es indescriptible lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de él.

Me sentía pésima porque pensé que no estaba siendo del todo sincera con él; él había terminado su relación con Susana por darme un lugar en su vida, y yo le pagaba con dos novios en mi vida, y él creía que ellos solamente eran mis amigos… no creo que sea tan tonto para no darse cuenta ¡Ay, Dios mío! No sé qué hacer… No sé cómo terminar con Antonie, y menos con Neil…

**-En verdad que estás cansada… De pronto te has quedado callada… nuevamente…**

**-Lo siento Terry, son muchas cosas que pasan por mi mente en este momento…**

**-Sé que no nos podemos liberar tan fácilmente de esta situación, así que solo quiero que no tengas más recuerdos pésimos de todo esto…**

**-Gracias, Terry.**

Me escabullí de Anthonie toda la semana y me negué a las llamadas de Neil… procuraba estar con Terry el mayor tiempo posible…Algunos días fue difícil porque llegaba tarde de la oficina y otras porque ponerme al tanto con los deberes de la universidad me hacía pasar mucho tiempo con Annie Brighter.

**-Qué bueno que llegas, Candy**

**-¿Qué pasó Dorothie?**

**-Llamó el señor para decirte que vayas urgente a casa de tu papá.**

**-¿Por qué no me llamó al móvil si era tan urgente?**

**-Sí lo hizo, también yo lo hice…**

Saqué mi móvil y estaba sin carga y ni cuenta me había dado… tomé con calma las cosas mientras mi mente jugaba con las posibilidades por las cuales era tan urgente recurrir a la casa de papá…

**-Hola, Marie, es Candy, **

**-****_Hola, señorita, qué bueno que se comunica, en breve le comunico con su esposo…_**

**_-Candy, es necesario que vengas a la casa de tu padre, ahora…_**

**_-Terry ¿Qué pasa? Me asustas._**

**_-Por favor, pide un taxi, no quiero que manejes con preocupación… _**

**_-Terry ¿Mi padre está bien?_**

**_-Candy, por favor, toma las cosas con calma y ven por favor, pídele a Dorothie que te acompañe y no demores._**

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte mientras el taxista hacía todo lo posible de cruzar la ciudad lo más rápido que podía, Dorothie me sujetaba mi mano dándome fortaleza, cada segundo era una eternidad y aunque me esforzaba mucho por no llorar era inevitable contener las lágrimas rebeldes que se escapan por los bordes de mis pestañas inferiores…

**-Tranquila, Candy, sabes que a tu esposo le gusta dar sorpresas… no pierdas la fe.**

**-Gracias, Dorothie, por ser mi amiga… por estar aquí.**

**-Solo no pierdas la fe y la esperanza.**

En cuanto llegamos a la Mansión de mis padres, me bajé rápido, lo más rápido que mis piernas me lo permitieron… mi corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y no era precisamente por el ejercicio, sino que los autos de Terry y su padre estaban aparcados en el garaje de la Mansión.

**-Papá…**

**-Hija, no te preocupes… me encuentro bien…**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué estás en cama? Y por qué….**

**-Le pedí a tu esposo que no te alarmara. **

**-William… es necesario que tu hija sepa la verdad **– Los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de lágrimas y supe que las cosas no eran tan _sencillas _ como papá quería que las viera.

**-Les pido a todos que dejen descansar a William, dijo Paul Wesley el médico de cabecera de la familia. **–Puso una solución en el suero de papá y nos pidió que nos saliéramos. Richard nos solicitó que pasáramos al estudio de papá, ese mismo lugar en el que la última vez que estuve fue para aceptar a Terry como esposo.

**-Rose, es necesario que le digas a Candy…**

**-Preferiría que lo hiciera Will…**

**-Es mejor ahora…**

**-Hablen de una maldita vez… lo que tengan qué decir, háganlo ya… es más que evidente que papá está enfermo… solo quiero saber… ¿Va a morir?**

**-Candy, ven, tranquilízate…**

**-Ahora no Terry, por favor… necesito saber…**

**-Tu padre está muy enfermo, Candy, lleva algunos meses grave y con el ánimo decaído… como sabes la empresa fue una sociedad de nuestros padres y pasó a nuestras manos con el 50% de acciones para cada quien, según lo estipulado por los abuelos, cuando le diagnosticaron cáncer a tu padre tomamos la decisión de que tú continuaras con la responsabilidad de él… nosotros también cumplimos con voluntades impuestas, y esto es un legado que así está desde su origen, las acciones no se pueden vender, canjear, regalar… ambas familias deben tener un representante al frente…-**Mi mente se bloqueó por completo, no entendí ni comprendí el resto del discurso de Richard.

Centré mi mirada en la de Terry y ásperamente le pregunté ** -¿Tú lo sabías?**

**-Candy, no es como te lo imaginas**

**-¿Lo sabías o no?**

Bajó su mirada y asintió con la cabeza, mi madre solamente desvió su mirada y sollozaba.

**-¿Entiendes por qué tu padre quería cumplir con sus sueños de verte casada y convertida en una mujer responsable?**

**-No ponga palabras en la boca de mi padre, él no quería verme unida a un hombre al que no amo… solo lo hizo por términos legales… ¿Terry por qué no me lo dijiste?- **Dije reclamándole… de nueva cuenta me encontraba gritándole y culpándolo de todo

**-Candy, no mal interpretes todo, por favor.**

Me pasé muchos días sumida en una profunda depresión, no comía, no dormía bien, me aseaba lo menos posible, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y mi mente me jugaba muchas figuras irreales… no me sentía triste por haberme casado con Terry, me sentía defraudada porque pensé que comenzábamos a cultivar una buena confianza, me sentía herida por el silencio de mi mamá y porque sabía que papá muy pronto ya no estaría con nosotros. Intentaba no faltar a clases para no atrasarme más pero aunque estaba ahí mi mente estaba ausente… quería ver a papá y a la vez no, me sentía tan confundida.

**-Todos vamos a morir algún día, nena… -**Dijo Neil al tiempo que ponía una copa de coñac en mis manos.

**-No quiero, solo necesito alguien con quién desahogarme…**

**-Y tu prometido ¿Ni para eso?**

**-Mejor me voy, estás de un humor…. Y Terry solo es un acuerdo legal… ya te lo dije…**

Conduje hasta la empresa de papá y de Richard, caminé hasta la oficina de Terry y abrí sin pedir permiso y no era mi intensión ser grosera ni caerle en algo infraganti… ni siquiera me fijé si había alguien con él o no, solo entré y al verlo recargado en su fino escritorio con los brazos cruzados al pecho y mirarme al tomar su atención por entrar tan tempestivamente; me arrojé en sus brazos como niña pequeña.

**-Suéltalo…**

**-Déjala en paz, Susana, ya te dije que Candy es mi esposa y tiene todo el derecho.**

**-¿Qué hace ella aquí?**

**-Ya se va, Candy…**

**-No me iré, hasta que sepas que yo amo a Terry y que no te dejaré el caminito tan fácil…**

**-Basta, Susy… ya te dije que no hay marcha atrás en mi decisión… y ésta es quedarme con Candy.**

Después que Susy salió de la oficina de Terry, puso el pasador en la puerta y bajó las persianas, se sentó en la alfombra y yo lloré en su pecho… comenzaba a extrañar a mi papá y aún no me sentía lista a enfrentar una vida sin su presencia, sin su fortaleza… sin su amor.

**-Candy, lo que viene no es fácil, **

**-Lo sé… y duele**

**-Princesa, prométeme ser fuerte y salir adelante…**

**-No sé cómo lo puedo lograr…**

**-Sí sabes, además no estás sola, cuentas conmigo… por favor, te lo ruego… prométemelo**

**-te lo prometo, Terry**

* * *

Hola chicas, el cap. de hoy.  
Lamento haberlas dejado, pero los días santos son importantes para mí... pero ya de vuelta.

Sutcliff ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Una oportunidad.**

Cerré mis ojos, me escocían por la irritación de las lágrimas, Terry y yo permanecimos así durante mucho tiempo.

Él no dijo nada más, permaneció a mi lado, pasando sus dedos entre mis cabellos y acariciando mi espalda.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en varias ocasiones y él no se inmutó.

El teléfono sonó al igual que su móvil, tal vez tenía algo urgente qué atender, pero él prefirió quedarse ahí conmigo, demostrándome que nada era más importante que yo.

Al paso de unos minutos más, alguien introdujo un llave y el pomo de la puerta abrió **–Terry, ¿Todo está bien?**

**-Sí, papá…**

**-Candy…**

**-No hables fuerte, ella tuvo una crisis y está descansando un poco.**

**-Paty fue a buscarme porque no tenía razón de ti, dijo que llamó repetidas ocasiones y no estabas… es importante que firmes esto.**

**-Sí, ¿podrías prestarme un bolígrafo?**

**-¿Está así por…?**

**-Por William…**

**-Creí que había visto a Susana…**

**-Sí la vio, pero no le inmutó…**

**-Debes estar algo incómodo, hijo…**

Terry estaba tranquilo y me infundía paz; su respirar era tan tranquilo como el palpitar de su corazón que marcaba un ritmo acompasado en mi oído, no estaba dormida así que podía escuchar claramente todo lo que decían, simplemente tenía mis ojos cerrados **–Incómodo por ¿ la situación o por la postura?**

**-Ambas…**

**-No me costó enamorarme de Candy, pero me es difícil olvidar a Susy…**

**-Pero no la amas…**

**-¿A Susy?... No lo sé… creí amarla profundamente… hasta que Candy llegó a mover mis sentimientos**

**-Si la hubieras amado, no hubieras aceptado casarte con Candy…**

**-Papá…. ¿A caso tuvimos otra opción?**

**-Hijo, te conozco… y me has desafiado muchas veces y por cosas menos trascendentes en tu vida. Y cuando mencionamos esta situación no objetaste…**

**-Papá…**

**-Nunca la olvidaste ¿Verdad?**

**-No, pero siempre la vi muy niña para mí…**

**-Entonces …**

**-Perdón, Richard, vengo por los documentos… Terry … creí que no estabas**

**-Aquí tienes, Paty, ¿podrías estar en mi representación en la reunión con los directivos?**

**-Es importante que tú estés…**

**-No puedo, tengo algunos asuntos familiares qué atender…**

**-Sí, ya vi… **-Sonó con tanta gracia que tuve qué contener mi risa… ** Está bien, te disculparé y te apoyaré por esta ocasión.**

**-Gracias, Paty…**

**-Bueno hijo, me retiro, apoyaré a Patricia en tu lugar… **

**-Saldré de la oficina y me tomaré un par de días, mi esposa me necesita.**

**\- Está bien…**

En cuanto escuché que la puerta se cerró, me removí para acomodarme y para darle un poco de movilidad a Terry ** -Estabas escuchando ¿Verdad?**

**-Ajá **–Dije sin levantar el rostro, no quería mirarlo porque me moriría de la pena

**-¿Qué tanto escuchaste?**

**-Creo que nada más lo último…**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Sip… Terry… ¿En verdad te tomarás unos días para estar conmigo? ¿Tan mal me veo?**

Me dio la mano para ayudarme a ponerme sobre mis pies y me dijo **–Te ves… horrorosa **

Reímos y él envolvió con sus manos mi rostro y se acercó tanto que comencé a sentir nervios… jamás me había besado, ni el día cuando nos casamos… fui tan obvia delante del juez que cuando nos declaró esposos solo dijo: Delante de la sociedad ya son una familia. Y se retiró…

Fue tan cálido y dulce… y fue el primero de muchos… **-Terry… yo…**

**-No digas nada, sólo necesito una oportunidad más para conquistar tu corazón…**

**-Terry…**

**-Ven, vayamos a comer…**

**-Sí….**

En esta ocasión preferimos la comodidad e intimidad de nuestra casa, nada de gente a nuestro alrededor, no tenía ánimos…

**-Terry… ¿A quién viste demasiado ****_niña_**** para ti?**

**-¿No que solamente escuchaste casi lo último?**

**-Dime, por fa…**

**-Está bien… Al igual que mis hermanos, no estudié aquí el colegio y tampoco la universidad, pero recuerdo que en un periodo vacacional vine a visitar a mis padres y en esas fechas fue la celebración de tus 16 años. Mis padres fueron tus padrinos y te veías hermosa…**

**-No te recuerdo… lo siento**

**-Está bien, no te preocupes… te vi muchas veces y pensé en ti un par de ellas… eras tan fresca, tan risueña, llena de vida y diversión… tus ojos jamás los pude olvidar…**

**-No te creo…**

**-Es verdad, cuando regresé conocí a Susana y comenzamos a tratarnos, ella era muy diferente a ti y era más acorde a mi edad; comenzamos a tratarnos y llegué a apreciarla mucho; y a ti te vi, en todo este tiempo, un par de veces, solamente… Una de ellas, llegaste a tu casa y subiste las escaleras corriendo al tiempo que saludabas con un grito y que Rose te reprendía por esa actitud…**

**-Trato de verte en mis recuerdos, pero no logro tener alguna figura de tu persona…**

**-Lo que intento decirte es que cautivaste mis pensamientos desde la primera vez que te vi…**

**-No comprendo, cómo es que nos hemos tratado como perfectos desconocidos siendo nuestros padres tan unidos…**

**-Será porque mis hermanos y yo hemos vivido en el extranjero la mayor parte del tiempo.**

**-Terry ¿Aún amas a Susy?**

**-Siento un cariño entrañable por ella, pero no es amor.**

**-Ahhh!**

**-Candy, tú y yo no hemos tenido tiempo de tratarnos como novios, ****_de desconocidos_**** ahora somos esposos… y nuestras madres están organizando todo lo de nuestra boda y ahora que ya sabes lo de tu padre… quiero proponerte que podamos tener un tiempo para conocernos mejor… Candy ¿Quieres ser mi novia?**

**-Sí, sí quiero… quiero conocerte y llegar a amarte… reconozco que eres muy bien parecido y muy educado, y también has tenido mucha paciencia conmigo…**

Faltaba más o menos tres semanas para que la boda se realizara, debido a la enfermedad de mi padre no podía pedir más tiempo, yo quería que él me entregara en el altar y darle la satisfacción de que podía confiar en mí.

También tenía una promesa delante de Terry, de esforzarme a salir adelante a pesar del dolor y ahora tenía un novio; prometido y esposo; Terry era más de lo que Neil y Anthonie eran en mi vida…

Terry se dio el tiempo y espacio, en su apretada agenda, para estar conmigo; cada día era una cita diferente… aprendí a tratarlo, a conocer sus gustos, a disfrutar de su mirada, de su particular sentido del humor, compartimos anécdotas y supe que a los dos nos gustaba el mismo sabor de helado: chocolate ¿A caso existirá alguien que se pueda resistir al sabor de los dioses?

Terry me enseñó lo más básico de lo que hacía en la empresa; me dijo cuáles serían mis responsabilidades y lo que se esperaba de mí. También me compartió que Richard se retiraría para dejarle la presidencia a Terrence y que sólo lo asesoraría en caso de ser necesario, pero que confiaba en él para sostener en el liderazgo la empresa Multinacional de Tecnología y Consultoría.

Estas, casi, tres semanas a su lado me respetó, jamás se propasó en sus caricias y tampoco me faltó al respeto.

Terry se quitó muchas veces el saco del traje y se arremangó los pantalones para meterse al agua conmigo. Él aprendió que la orilla del mar que bordeaba nuestra ciudad era la parte más favorita de ella; supo lo mucho que disfrutaba caminar en los atardeceres por toda la playa, descalza, sintiendo el vaivén de las olas y disfrutando la inestabilidad de la arena al caminar.

Aproveché la oportunidad de romper mi relación con Anthonie, ahora sí evitaba al máximo encontrarme con él. Le pedí que no me buscara; aunque eso era una falsa ilusión ya que él no quería exponerse a los comentarios públicos de una relación entre nosotros.

Neil me dijo, me aclaró, que nunca fuimos nada, solamente amigos y que no le gustaría perder mi amistad; que yo era una persona muy divertida y que siempre estaría disponible en caso que yo estuviera aburrida de las _mieles _del matrimonio.

Annie Brighter se había convertido en una buena amiga, estudiábamos todos los días por las tardes; a veces en su casa y otras en la mía…

Era muy buena explicando los conceptos y ayudándome, con mapas conceptuales, a grabármelos en mi memoria.

**-Hola, buenas noches…. Ya llegué tía…**

**-Hola, hija, ¿Cómo te fue?**

**-Ven, Candy, te presentaré a mi prima… ella vive con nosotros desde hace tres años…. A lo mejor la conoces…**

**-Paty ella es mi amiga Candy…**

**-Hola Candy, soy Patricia O'Bien Brighter**

**-Hola, qué gusto conocerte… no te había visto antes…**

**-Yo a ti sí te había visto, eres la esposa de Terry **

**-¿Conoces a Terry?**

**-Sí, yo soy su subordinada **

**-Ah!**

**-Es un gusto conocerte y saber que Annie y tú son amigas.**

**-Sí, Annie ha sido una buena amiga y me ha ayudado mucho **– Dije dándole un gran abrazo a mi amiga. **–Ella será mi dama de honor, el día de mi boda.**

**-¡Qué gusto! Será una dama muy bella.**

**-Y espera que conozca al padrino… **

**-¿Quién es el padrino?**

**-Espera a mañana que sea el ensayo, yo te lo presentaré.**

**-Ok. Muero porque llegue el día de mañana.**

Mi vida no podía ir de lo mejor; comenzaba a ver la vida de una forma diferente y a actuar con responsabilidad y madurez… no quería defraudar a Terry en ningún aspecto. Tal vez ahora él diga que no ama a Susana, pero ella no se ha quedado en paz y sé que lo ha buscado muchas veces y sé que ha ido a verle a su apartado.

Confío en la integridad de Terry y también confío en que este tiempo es una oportunidad para los dos de ser una verdadera familia.

* * *

Bonita tarde y muchas gracias por su comprensión en relación a la semana pasada.

Gracias por leer...

ya pasamos la mitad...

Grell Sutcliff ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**10 El Canto del Cisne**

Las mantas y edredones volaron de encima de mí en cuanto sonó la alarma…

Sentía muchos nervios porque hoy tendríamos el ensayo de nuestra ceremonia nupcial…

Nada podía empañar la felicidad que sentía; entre Terry y yo las cosas marchaban bien y funcionaban mejor…

**-¿Estás lista?**

**-Emmm… aun no, me falta un poco…**

**-Date prisa, amor, para que podamos realizar todo los planes…**

**-Está bien, ya salgo.**

Nuestros planes para este día consistía en 1)ver algunos bienes raíces para construir nuestro hogar; no sabía con precisión lo que quería. Deseaba algo grande y con espacio suficiente para tener un jardín muy parecido a la casa de papá; pero a la vez me sentía muy cómoda en el departamento de soltero de Terry. 2) Queríamos muebles estilo vintage así como algunas pinturas; Terry quería que todo fuera a mi gusto y yo quería agradarle intentando mezclar su estilo sofisticado y mi estilo vintage. 3) Quería una mascota; como el tema de tener o no hijos no había salido a flote y aún teníamos muchos planes, tanto personales, como familiares… una mascota llenaría de alegría nuestro hogar… y 4) por último: necesitábamos contratar, dependiendo el tamaño de la casa que adquiriéramos, personal para su mantenimiento…

**-Terry, me gusta esta… esta casa es maravillosa…**

**-¿Estás segura?**

**\- ¿No te gusta?**

**-Me encanta, porque a ti te gusta.**

**-Eres muy dulce, Terry… mira aquí podemos tener tu estudio, allá uno muebles y podemos cambiar esa bombilla y poner una lámpara…**

**-Me gusta verte así, sonriente y emocionada…**

**-Es que imagínate, será una casa de nosotros, decorada por nosotros pero lo más importante … será nuestro hogar…**

A Terry debió gustarle mucho lo que dije porque me abrazó y me besó profundamente que la señorita de bienes raíces solamente suspiró y dijo "se ve que se aman profundamente, hacen una pareja muy linda"

Terry y yo sonreímos… solicitamos ver toda la propiedad … era tan hermosa, un jardín amplio lleno de flores coloridas… no le hacía falta nada… al contrario; tenía algo que se convirtió en mi obsesión de vivir lo más pronto en ella, estaba muy cerca de la playa; la parte trasera de la casa estaba a unos cincuenta metros del límite establecido divinamente para que el agua se detuviera.

Podía imaginarme lo felices que nos veríamos a la orilla de este bello lugar; de cada atardecer que anunciaba el ocaso de un día más de felicidad; de cada momento caminando de la mano de Terry y contemplando el poder del mar… tempestuoso y apacible… profundo y refrenable… **-Quiero guardar en mi memoria lo hermosa que te ves contemplando el mar…**

**-Terry, ¿podrías complacerme en una última petición?**

**-Será un placer, princesa…**

**-Quiero que aquí se celebre nuestra boda…**

**-Nos llevará un par de días, haciendo las cosas lo más precipitado, para que adquiramos la propiedad y la podamos realizar… necesitamos decorar y comprar… será mucho trabajo**

**-Por favor… te lo ruego**

**-Hablaré con George para que haga lo más pronto el papeleo, contrataré a decoradores para que te apoyen con todo… **

**-Gracias, amor, gracias…**

**-Es la primera vez que me llamas con tanto cariño, y me gusta….**

**-Es que eso eres, Terry, eres el amor con pies y traje….**

Recorrí algunos lugares imaginándome la decoración y lo hermoso que se vería esta casa habitada mientras Terry hacía gestiones con la corredora de bienes y esperaba que George llegara…

Citamos a nuestros amigos en un salón social para la cena de ensayo…

Entretanto que llegaba la hora fuimos a una agencia de colocaciones de empleados para contratar al nuevo servicio. Dorothie se convertiría en nuestra ama de llaves.

Entrevistamos a quince para contratar a ocho, pero quien más ternura me despertó así como la confianza fue una mujer de edad avanzada, sola y sin hijos… Marie Ponny … Terry la contrató solamente para que sea mi compañía, la dulce mujer emanaba tanto amor y comprensión a una pareja como nosotros. Me ganó el corazón.

La cena de ensayo fue tan divertida! Al principio yo sentía muchos nervios porque no conocía muy bien a las amistades de Terry y no quería dejarlo en mal.

Annie estuvo en compañía de Archie todo el tiempo, fueron tan compatibles que creo que ahí surgirá un romance, le acompañó Paty y el hermano de Archie, Stear, fue su acompañante durante toda la noche; mi hermana menor, Alice de catorce años no quiso participar porque sintió pena de ser la más chiquita, dado a esas circunstancias, mamá me sugirió invitar a Paty, fue Terry quien se lo pidió ya que entre ellos existe una gran amistad y mucha confianza.

La persona que Terry contrató para que organizara la ceremonia nupcial nos daba tantas indicaciones y siempre decía: son tan bien parecidos y una boda perfecta es lo que se merecen…

"Inicien la marcha con el pie derecho… mirando al frente… caminen más lento… así no! … deben sonreír…solamente faltan tres días para el gran evento… por favor, no se rían… esto es serio…"

El día de la boda papá se veía muy alegre, sonriente y tenía brillo nuevamente en su mirada.

Al momento de entregarme en el altar le dijo a Terry: "solamente hazla feliz" a lo que Terry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Fue el primero en felicitarnos.

Recorrió, conmigo, toda la casa… Terry y George se encargaron de hacer los arreglos necesarios para que en una semana la casa estuviera a mi nombre.

Nos regaló un viaje de bodas el cual Terry cambió de status dejándolo "disponible" para usar más adelante…

Mi padre fue feliz al entregarme en el altar; al bailar el primer y único baile con una de sus tres hijas…

**-Candy, deja de tomar… no te hará sentir mejor…**

**-Solo es esta ocasión, Terry… **

**-Por favor, princesa…**

**-Te lo ruego…. Lo necesito…**

Me paseaba por cada pasillo de la casa intentando recordar la presencia de mi papá, de que su imagen se perpetuara en mi mente para siempre, que en cada rincón estuviera su esencia… me negaba a ir a casa de mi madre porque no soportaría el dolor de saber que él no estaba más….

No había cumplido con su voluntad… no había realizado lo que me pidió… no me embarqué para disfrutar de la luna de miel… papá se había ido antes de tiempo…

Cuando se acercaba el día de la boda, papá milagrosamente se puso de pie, su piel cobró un tono como si su enfermedad no existiera, pudo estar sin respirador y caminar sin ayuda.

Recobró peso y volvió a ser sonriente y se presentó a trabajar por última vez…

Siento un gran vacío en mi ser… siento que nada lo llena… siento que no fui lo suficientemente buena con él y que todas las lágrimas derramadas no sacan este dolor que me consume desde el interior…

**-Candy, tengo qué viajar… no te quiero dejar así… **

**-Estaré bien…**

**-No, no lo estarás mientras hagas del alcohol tu refugio…**

**-No puedes comprender lo que siento porque tú tienes a Eleonor y a Richard…**

**-Pero ese maldito vicio que estás adquiriendo me hace sentir que cada día que pasa pierdo a mi esposa y el dolor es igual o mayor que el tuyo…**

Han pasado tres meses desde la muerte de mi padre, y he estado solamente una vez con Terry ya que mi padre murió a los dos días de mi boda…

La noche de bodas fui completamente de Terry.

Desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer me la pasé en el hospital, esperando lo inevitable pero rogando un milagro…

**-Candy, cuando el cisne está por fallecer, da su mejor canto…**

**-¿Por eso? Por eso se levantó y vivió cumpliendo sus deseos… No es justo, Ponny, no es justo…**

**-No es justo que tú hagas sufrir a tu esposo… porque existen muchas mujeres dispuestas para hacerlo feliz… No esperes el canto del cisne en tu matrimonio… vive cada momento siendo feliz. Llora todo lo que tengas qué llorar pero déjate consolar… no te aísles de las personas, menos de tu esposo, él es tan noble y bueno…**

El canto del cisne… papá… te amo.

* * *

bonito fin de semana

Sutcliff ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Llamas del infierno.**

**-Candy, es necesario que busquemos ayuda profesional para tu… emmm… problema.**

**-Terry, ya te dije que no es un problema… puedo dejarlo cuando yo quiera…**

**-Entonces, déjalo…**

**-Me siento triste, y … aunque casi no lo expreso, estoy enojada contra la vida por lo que me está pasando.**

**-Lo sé, princesa, pero…**

**-¿En verdad crees saberlo? Lo dudo…. Tú no tienes nada por lo cual sufrir, todo se te da a pedir de boca**

**-Candy, no hables así… también tuve qué cambiar de planes y he tenido qué hacer modificaciones en mi vida…**

**-Siempre me lo recordarás… ¿Verdad?... entonces todo lo que me dices es mentira…**

**-Candy… por favor ¡Ya! No quiero más que hablemos del tema… por la tarde iremos a un centro de rehabilitación a que te valoren y de ser necesario deberás quedarte… **

**-No me grites! Ya sé que lo que quieres es deshacerte de mí…**

**-Eso es una mentira… no te vendas tus mentiras como verdades que luego no puedas con ellas.**

**-Entonces por qué deseas internarme, yo no soy alcohólica, solamente estoy deprimida… No te vayas… enfrenta esto conmigo y no me dejes desayunar sola…**

Como Terry se retiró de la mesa sin probar alimentos y sin decir adiós, mis lágrimas escurrían por mis mejillas pero no era dolor sino coraje que hervía en mi interior; tal vez Terry tenía razón y yo necesitaba ayuda profesional, necesitaba salir de este agujero en el que me estaba hundiendo.

**-Candy… **

**-Ahora no, Ponny…**

**-No sabes ni lo que te iba a decir…**

**-Sí lo sé, dirás que Terry tiene razón en cuanto a nuestra discusión y la manera como pretende que se solucione; él y todos los que están en esta casa deben de comprenderme y no juzgarme…**

**-Solamente quería que saliéramos a caminar para que te despejaras un poco, no sé, tal vez aprovechar la mañana con una caminata a la orilla del mar y platicar para que saques todo lo que sientes que te quema por dentro.**

**-Ponny, si Terry fuera como tú, si tuviera tu templanza… no discutiríamos…**

**-Anda, ve a ponerte unas sandalias para caminar en la arena y protector solar…**

Durante la caminata le abrí mi corazón a Ponny, sabía que ella podía comprenderme, entenderme y no me juzgaría; me escuchaba con atención y sin interrumpirme, le conté de mis ilusiones fallidas, de Anthonie, de Neil, de mi amistad con Elisa y de los celos que sentía de Susana.

De lo mal que me la estaba pasando con lo de la muerte de papá; de la resignación tan pronta de mi mamá; de la falta de dolor de mis hermanas… Ponny solamente acertó en comentar que cada quién enfrentaba el duelo de diferente manera.

Me animó que enfrentara el alcoholismo como un solvente que avivaría el fuego del "infierno" que yo mencioné que vivía y que Terry podía ser buen esposo pero que toda persona tiene un límite; me confrontó con mis sentimientos llevándome a reconocer que amo a Terry y que mi deseo de destrucción no tenía nada qué ver con él; que en realidad era yo la única que no aceptaba las cosas buenas que pasaban en mi vida.

Me hizo comprender que, en una remota posibilidad de haberme casado con Anthonie, él jamás hubiera sido tan valiente de ayudarme a salir adelante con mi problema; me hizo ver que Anthonie o era muy cobarde o en realidad nunca le interesé tanto como para arriesgarse a apostar por mí.

Con Neil, en caso de enamorarme de él, solamente sufriría, porque él es de las personas que no se entregan al amor solo a su conveniencia.

La amistad con Elisa sería mi completa destrucción, porque un verdadero amigo no te ofrece cosas que te pongan en riesgo, no te anima a hacer cosas en contra de tus principios y de tu propia seguridad. Aunque argumenté que hice las cosas por mi propia voluntad, Ponny dijo que entonces la que no sabía vivir y decidir era yo…

Más o menos eran el medio día y Terry no se había comunicado y su asistente me dijo que la indicación de mi esposo era que nadie, en lo absoluto, lo interrumpiera…

Quería pedirle una disculpa por mi exaltación por la mañana, quería aceptar su ayuda para rehabilitarme y dejar el vicio; pedirle que no me dejara de amar y que supiera lo amo, solamente me costaba reconocerlo.

**-Ve a verlo…**

** -No creo que sea buena idea, Dorothie.**

**-El señor te ama, y se ve que está enamorado de ti…**

**-Anda hija, hazle caso a Dorothie…**

**-No… tengo temor a que me rechace…**

**-Sabes que no lo hará. Anda, vé y dale la sorpresa…**

**-No lo sé…**

La verdad no tuvieron que insistirme tanto para que yo cediera, así que me duché y puse bonita para agradarle, pero antes de salir de casa hice un par de llamadas a algunos psicólogos para solicitar informes y que me ayudaran a salir de este problema de adicción, como dijo Ponny que debía llamar.

**-Hola, Margaret, ¿Está mi esposo?**

**-Señora! Es… está ocupado…**

**-Ummm… ¿Podrías avisarle que estoy aquí?**

**-Está muy ocupado…**

No me estaba gustando la forma en la que Margaret me negaba a Terry y lo nerviosa que se escuchaba **-¿Está en alguna reunión importante?**

**-Emmm, no, solamente está con … un … está en un asesoramiento … no es prudente que lo interrumpa…**

**-Está bien, lo esperaré hasta que se desocupe…**

**-Tardará mucho…**

**-No importa, tengo tiempo.**

**-Podría esperarlo en salón de reuniones, solicitaré que le den la mejor atención, ¿se le ofrece un café… una soda…agua?**

**-¿Podrías traerme agua?**

**-Me refiero a que ocupe aquél salón… para que esté más cómoda…**

**-Te agradeceré que me lo traigas…**

Sin querer dejar su lugar y muy a su pesar tuvo que dejar de custodiar la puerta del apartado de Terry, si no estaba en una reunión importante, entonces podría interrumpir y arriesgarme… total salió enfurecido de casa por la mañana, así que no tenía mucho qué perder…

Llamé a la puerta con mucha seguridad y Terry contestó : adelante Margaret …

**-¡¿Susana?! ¿Puedo saber qué haces en la oficina de mi esposo?**

**-Ya se iba, Candy… **

**-No, Terry, tu mujer debe saber que entre nosotros aún hay amor, que tú no la amas… que no dejarás lo nuestro solamente por un acuerdo familiar.**

**-¡Basta, Susy! Te he explicado muchas veces que lo nuestro se terminó, que amo a mi esposa, que estoy enamorado de ella… compréndelo de una vez…**-Ponny tenía mucha razón, Terry era una persona educada y que tenía mucha templanza y yo lo había llevado al límite de su paciencia, razón por la cual él explotó contra mí por la mañana.

**-Terry, admítelo, sé que todavía me amas, lo nuestro no puede terminar así…**

**-Ya escuchaste a mi esposo, te ruego que te vayas… para siempre de nuestras vidas…**

**-No, la que se tiene que ir eres tú, Terry y yo éramos felices antes que te entrometieras en nuestras vidas.**

**-No me iré, y mi esposo estará a mi lado, como la familia que somos… Así que vete…**

**-Terry, di algo…**

**-Susy, ya te he dicho que no me busques más, que te quedes con el recuerdo de lo bonito de nuestra relación, comprende que todo llegó a su fin…**

**-Sé que me amas… no sé por qué cambiaste, pero sé que aun sientes algo por mí…**

**-Ya vete, Susana, recuerda que el cincuenta por ciento de esta empresa me pertenece y puedo pedir que te echen por la fuerza, evita tal vergüenza…**

Le abrí la puerta bajo la mirada de Terry y levanté el mentón en cuanto pasó junto a mí **–Eres una niña estúpida…**

Margarte sujetaba la botella de agua que le había solicitado y nos miraba atónita, no sabía si ella había querido evitar tal enfrentamiento, si temía perder su trabajo o no quería problemas con Terry, también llegué a pensar que, tal vez, ella deseaba que Susy permaneciera a lado de Terry.

**-Lamento que hayas tenido que presenciar esto…**

**-Me he dado cuenta que no soy la única que te ama…**

**-¿Me amas?**

**-Sí, con todo mi ser y vine porque no quería que pasara más tiempo entre nosotros y que siguiéramos disgustados.**

**-Gracias, princesa…**

Terry ha permanecido en cada sesión y me ha apoyado en cada ejercicio en contra de mi adicción, siempre tan sonriente, tan amable, me anima en los momentos en los que estoy a punto de darme por vencida; me alienta a seguir adelante por mi bien… no sabía que tan mal estaba hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a desintoxicarse, Terry, Ponny y mi madre pensaban que mi adicción solo era alcohol, pero no era así… habían pastillas, inyecciones y cigarros de hierba… tuve que comprender que necesitaba sacar todo eso de mi organismo… La vida había sido muy amable conmigo al ponerme en una familia con los suficientes recursos que no tenía qué mendigar por mi adicción y tenía la educación para saber disimular cuando lo injería.

Una semana en especial, Terry y Ponny se alternaron para cuidarme; mi esposo me había apoyado en mi petición de no internarme y que especialistas velaran por mí; mi cuerpo temblaba y sudaba frío, me pedía a gritos que ingiriera aunque sea alcohol, me puse agresiva, melancólica, lloraba mucho… pero el amor de mi esposo fue lo suficiente para ayudarme…

**-Ponny – **Le dije mientras terminaba un deber de la universidad **–Tuve un sueño muy raro**

**-¿Crees en los sueños?**

**-No, pero me ha inquietado y no logro apartarlo de mi mente…**

**-¿Qué soñaste, Candy?**

**-Dorothie, soñé que caminaba por una calle muy larga y llevaba a un pequeño niño de la mano, tal vez de dos o tres añitos de edad, ya que dependía de mí para sostenerse; y cuando estábamos por llegar junto a Terry, él se iba sin decir más…**

**-¿Será que pronto tendremos noticias que vendrá un heredero?**

**-Me da temor, Ponny, ¿Será algún mal presagio?**

**-No te inquietes… solo debe ser una preocupación**

**-¿Te estás cuidando, Candy?**

**-No**

**-A lo mejor tienes deseos de ser mamá y ya libre de toda adicción tu miedo sea que… emmm … cómo decirlo sin ofenderte**

**-Sólo dilo y ya!, creo que les he brindado mi confianza y ustedes han sido muy buenas conmigo…**

**-A lo que Dorothie se refiere es que sea por esa cláusula del acuerdo prematrimonial…**

**-Que solamente podré ser libre de Terry si le doy un hijo… ¿Creen que Terry me quiera dejar si tenemos un hijo?**

**-No, no lo creemos…**

**-Entonces… ¿Por qué en mi sueño él se aleja?**

**-Debe ser reflejo de tus temores…**

Tal vez Ponny y Dorothie tienen razón, y yo tenga miedo de perder a Terry.

Veía a través de la ventana de nuestra habitación, una noche de tormenta se anunciaba a lo lejos, los relámpagos alumbraban la oscuridad de la noche y la brisa estaba más fría que de costumbre; había pasado casi un mes desde mi charla con Dorothie y Ponny y mi sueño se había hecho más frecuente; se añadía el dolor que me daba ver a Terry alejarse de mí y me preocupaba que soltaba al pequeño para correr tras Terry y de pronto me veía sola completamente, sin el niño y sin Terry…

**-Te noto preocupada, amor ¿Todo bien?**

**-Sí, no te preocupes, solamente es que… son tonterías mías…**

**-Si hay algo que te preocupa no debe ser una tontería.**

**-Es un sueño…**

**-¿Algún plan a futuro?**

**-No, no esa clase de sueño… sino de cuando duermes…**

Me abrazó tan fuerte y me prometió que jamás me dejaría, que no habría poder humano para separarlo de mí y que estaría feliz porque nuestra pequeña familia creciera…

Al amanecer mandó a acondicionar una habitación para nuestro primer hijo, ni siquiera sabía si estaba o no embarazada; pero para Terry era como si ya se lo hubiera confirmado…

No quería emocionarme mucho ante la idea, cada vez que pensaba en ello mi corazón se estremecía… me concentraba en mis deberes, en salir con Annie quien comenzaba una relación Archie…

Susana no quitaba el dedo del renglón y buscaba incansablemente a Terry, razón por la cual mi esposo cambió su número móvil, solicitó que no se le permitiera el ingreso a la empresa, puso guardia de seguridad en el acceso principal de nuestra casa, a mí me pareció un poco exagerado de su parte pero él argumentó que más valía prevenir porque desconocía la obsesión de Susana.

La habitación había quedado preciosa; puso una cuna en el medio y mandó a diseñar cada espacio, renovó el césped de los patios y mandó a hacer una cerca que delimitara el acceso a la playa.

**-Mire, este es su bebé **– Terry había insistido en llevarme a hacerme estudios, había devuelto un par de veces el estómago y había sufrido varios mareos, él no se quedó tranquilo hasta que nos dijeron que seríamos padres.

Su rostro se iluminó, aunque en la pantalla se veía un pequeño punto sin forma aun, bueno, yo no lo distinguía salvo el corazón porque palpitaba, pero era nuestro pequeño hijo y estaría en mi interior por nueve meses hasta que decidiera salir y ocupar la habitación que su papá había mandado diseñar para él o ella.

Terry dio una gran cena en honor a su heredero, invitó a amigos, familiares, trabajadores … entre ellos estaba Susana acompañada de Margaret…

Todo era felicidad…

Los siguientes meses fueron cansados, emocionantes, Terry me super consentía, Eleonor y mi madre estaban tan cerca de mí, Ponny se sentía celosa de ellas, bueno eso es un poco exagerado pero sí estaban al pendiente de mí…

Me hicieron innumerables estudios para saber que mi bebé estaba bien y que no tendría problemas de gestación, me dieron infinidad de vitaminas y un cuidado excesivo, aunque mi embarazo no era de alto riesgo me dijeron que diera de baja el semestre para estar en reposo.

**-Terry ¿Por qué tienes tú que ir? Pídele a Paty que te represente…**

**-Amor, no puedo, es importante, papá también me acompañará…**

**-No me dejes sola… y si Andrew decide nacer…**

**-Aún le falta a nuestro hijo dos meses de gestación… este campeón no puede legar antes…**

**-Por favor, te lo ruego…**

**-Regresaré pronto… confía en mí y no tengas temor…**

**-Está bien, pero promete hablarme todos los días y en cada momento que tengas oportunidad.**

Lloré mucho por Terry en cuanto se despidió de mí y de nuestro bebé, me prometió volver pronto, y debo reconocer que no iba lejos, a dos ciudades de distancia pero el tiempo que estaríamos separados era lo que me dolía.

Mi madre y Eleonor estuvieron al pendiente de mí y cuando ellas tenían sus propias actividades Ponny se encargaba de que no me sintiera sola.

**-¿Qué haces aquí? Mi esposo te prohibió que aparecieras en nuestras vidas, lárgate de mi casa…**

**-Solo vengo a decirte que ahora que no estás disponible, Terry ha estado conmigo…**

**-Cállate, eres una mentirosa.**

**-Te dije que me amaba y prometió que en cuanto naciera el niño te lo quitaría y te daría tu libertad, así él y yo podríamos ser felices…**

**-Eso es una mentira… ¡Dorothie! ¡Ponny! Que alguien eche a esta mujer de mi casa…**

La presencia de Susana me había sobresaltado y puesto muy nerviosa, ¿cómo sabía ella acerca de mis temores? ¿A caso Terry le había contado?

**-Cálmate, Candy, te hará daño si sigues así…**

**-¿Por qué no responde? A esta hora no debe tener reuniones…**

**-Richard tampoco contesta, deben estar ocupados….**

**-Maldita Susana….**

**-Cálmate, hija, no lograrás nada así solamente ponerte mal.**

Le había gritado horrible al guardia que se suponía vigilaría y controlaría el ingreso de los visitantes, me había puesto muy nerviosa y tenía miedo de las palabras de Susana.

**-Estás entrando en labor de parto… **-Ponny me abrazó en cuando notó el líquido entre mis piernas, cuando grité de dolor y sostenía con fuerza mi vientre… mamá condujo el auto hasta el hospital y desde la camilla, rumbo a la sala de parto gritaba que le avisaran a Terry.

* * *

Qué tal!

Creen que Susana tenga razón?

Bonito inicio de semana

Grell Sutcliff ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**DEL INFIERNO A LA GLORIA**

Faltaban dos meses para que nuestro hijo naciera; y tres días para que Terry regresara de su Convención…

Por mi falta de madurez emocional he provocado tantos problemas incluyendo a mi bebé.

Había tenido tantas ilusiones de que al nacer lo tendría inmediatamente entre mis brazos, llevarlo a casa a los poquitos días de nacido y hacer la reunión de presentación… tal como Terry había planeado.

Pero nada de eso ha sido posible; mi bebé permanecerá un tiempo en el hospital materno mientras le realizan algunos estudios y se fortalecen sus defensas inmunológicas.

**-Candy **–Una mano conocida y familiar apretó mi hombro al tiempo que mencionaban mi nombre; su voz intentaba brindarme consuelo ante lo que acontecía… llevaba dos días sin dormir, dos días llorando y casi en ayunas **–Tienes qué descansar… te enfermarás…**

**-No puedo…**

**-Debes, al menos, intentarlo…**

**-¿Tienes noticias de Terry?**

**-No**

**-Richard, siento que no puedo más. Mi mundo se cae a pedazos y no tengo esperanza…**

**-Ánimo, sé que eres fuerte y todo estará bien…**

**-No sé qué hacer… No sé si quedarme aquí con mi hijo o ir a buscarlo…**

**-Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo, no quiero que pierdas la fe y la esperanza.**

**-¿Por qué se dan las cosas de esta manera? ¿Por qué?**

Richard me abrazó mientras lloraba tratando de encontrar en mi mente alguna respuesta ante cada interrogante.

La noche que Andrew nació yo pedí que le avisaran a Terry, ahora comprendo que no debí solicitarlo… esa noche él tomó la decisión de regresar y estar conmigo, con nosotros, un amigo le prestó amablemente una avioneta y junto con otro amigo emprendió el vuelo… una tormenta se interpuso entre él y nosotros…

Richard se ha encargado de la búsqueda, del ancho mar han sacado los restos de la avioneta y el cuerpo del piloto. De Terry y de su amigo, nada se sabe.

Me niego a creer que él nunca volverá a estar conmigo, que no conocerá a su hijo, que no estará para verlo crecer, para guiarlo, para amarlo…

**-Estamos haciendo todo lo humano posible para encontrarlo, hay gente trabajando en ello, por favor, intenta conservar la fe, la calma, la esperanza.**

**-Sólo encuéntralo, Terry no puede estar muerto.**

Después de mes y medio, en una fina sabanita de seda, Eleonor envolvió a Andrew para llevarlo, por fin, a casa.

Richard había asumido la presidencia de la Empresa, nuevamente; con la ausencia de papá, la falta de Terry y mi incapacidad para hacerme cargo, él era el único apto para sacarla avante.

**-Así era Terry de bebé, mismos cabellos castaños, la naricita… yo decía que Dios cuando lo formó solo dio un pellizquito para formarla tan finita… te pareces a papá, bebé…**

**-Estaba pensando en que no se llame Andrew sino Terrence, en memoria de su padre…**

**-Hija… trata de seguir adelante.**

**-Lo extraño mucho, mamá; me hace falta mi esposo…**

**-Lo sé, créeme que puedo comprender lo difícil que es esta situación…**

**-Al menos pudimos despedirnos de papá, pero no de Terry, él prometió volver… si no hubiera sido tan tonta… tan impertinente… ¡Ay! Me duele el alma…**

**-Llora todo lo que tengas qué llorar, Candy, mi hijo desde donde esté velará por ti y por el bebé.**

Al llegar a casa con el nuevo integrante, el ambiente era raro; querían sentir alegría porque mi hijo ya estaba en casa, y a la vez se sentía la nostalgia ante la… muerte de Terry.

Ambas familias estaban más que unidas, como si fuéramos una; Eleonor y mamá parecían hermanas y Richard había sido muy responsable con mi madre y hermanas; sus hijos habían regresado del extranjero para recibir al pequeño Terry en casa.

Esa noche se quedaron a pernoctar en casa, yo quería estar en la habitación con mi hijo, sola; hablarle de su padre, de la gran persona que era, de lo risueño y seguro de sí que mostraba ser…

Todos respetaban mi dolor y casi no hablaban de Terry o evitaban mencionar su nombre para no ahondar mi dolor **–Está bien, mencionen su nombre, no quiero que lo olvidemos jamás… quiero que siempre se hable de él y de lo mucho que significó en nuestras vidas…**

Cuando todos pasaron al comedor para degustar la cena, me disculpé y subí a la recamara de mi hijo, Eleonor tenía razón, era pequeño pero sus rasgos estaban completamente definidos, solamente tenía el color de mis ojos y el rasgo del mentón…

Cada día que pasaba le hablaba de la forma en la que su papá y yo nos casamos, claro le contaba las cosas de una manera que parecieran románticas y reconozco lo tonta que fui al no aprovechar la oportunidad que la vida me dio al ofrecerme el amor de Terry.

Me gusta sentarme en la silla mecedora que Terry había comprado especialmente para la hora de amamantar o de arrullar al bebé.

Me había resistido a dormir en la habitación que compartía con mi esposo, había prohibido que se tocaran, vendieran, regalaran o simplemente eliminaran sus pertenencias, todo estaba tal y como él lo había dejado, todo permanecía como esperando su regreso. Algunas veces abría el closet para oler su ropa, su aroma aún impregnado en sus prendas, me envolvía con las mangas de sus camisas o de sus sacos con la ilusión de sentir una vez más que él me abrazaba.

El pequeño Terry comenzaba a distinguir formas y voces, cuando llegaba mamá, Eleonor y Richard se emocionaba mucho, cuando le hablaba por su nombre me miraba con atención… me duele que él no haya escuchado la voz de su papá…

**-Candy ¿Quieres que te sirva de comer?**

**-No, Dorothie, gracias…**

**-Debes alimentarte, hija.**

**-No tengo apetito, Ponny.**

**-Voy con el pequeño Terry, Candy.**

**-Está bien, Dorothie, gracias.**

**-Mira, en ese retrato se ven muy felices…**

Terry había mandado a dibujar una de nuestras fotos de la boda, la mandó a pintar a acuarelas y la había puesto, orgulloso, en su despacho…

**-Somos más que felices **–Tomé el álbum de fotografías de ese día especial. Verlo de nuevo me trasladó hasta aquél momento:

Hizo todo lo posible para cumplir mi sueño de casarnos en el patio trasero de la casa, el bello atardecer frente a nosotros atestiguó la frase "hasta que la muerte nos separe" pero la muerte no tiene poder para que yo deje de amarlo, para que yo deje de sentirlo, para que deje de recordarlo…

"_Así como este gran mar y el cielo se unen, así se unen sus almas en este día; ¿puede alguien decirme en donde termina el mar y comienza el cielo? Si fijamos nuestra vista en el basto horizonte, jamás podremos distinguir entre el mar y el cielo, parecen uno en forma, en color y en composición, cuando el cielo se enoja el mar se enfurece y cuando el cielo está alegre el mar está apacible, así deben ser ustedes: un mismo sentir…"_

Papá bailó conmigo y luego Terry, bailamos toda la noche, comimos juntos y brindamos por nuestra felicidad.

Cuando todos se retiraron, Terry cumplió mi más íntimo sueño, caminar a la orilla del mar con mi amplio vestido de novia, todo el borde del vestido quedó empapado así como las orillas de su pantalón, corrimos, jugamos, chapoteamos, nos besamos…

Ese día entramos a casa al amanecer, los sirvientes contratados no permanecerían en casa así como ningún familiar…

**-Terry … yo, yo nunca he estado con alguien… soy virgen…**

**-Mi amor… si no lo fueras no importaría porque ahora eres mía…**

**-Solamente tuya…**

Terry me enseñó a amar, a entregarme, a disfrutar…

Sostuvo mi mano cuando papá se marchó, limpió mis lágrimas y fue firme para ayudarme a salir del infierno en el que estaba **– Candy, de ser necesario yo te sacaré del infierno y te llevaré a la gloria.**

De aquélla tarde en la que Ponny vio la foto a esta tarde en la que recuerdo mis días con Terry han pasado casi ocho meses, ya nadie comenta de su muerte, la búsqueda cesó hace tres meses… y yo no puedo olvidar a mi esposo ni un segundo…

Richard no quiere presentar al bebé en sociedad sino hasta que cumpla un año; y cuando el pequeño Terry, como le decimos de cariño, cumpla un año, Terry cumplirá un año de no estar entre nosotros.

Aquél sueño que tuve en el que veía a Terry alejarse de mi vida se ha vuelto en mi peor pesadilla.

Desde que Susana pisó mi casa para provocar tanto dolor, no había cruzado más la verja que mi amado puso como fronteras para delimitar la casa. Pero hoy me he armado de valor para atravesarlas y para enfrentarme a tal dolor de decirle adiós al amor de mi vida. Richard me ha dicho que yo debo asumir mi responsabilidad en la empresa y aprender lo que un día yo le enseñaré a mi hijo.

**-¡Terry, te amo!**

Comencé a caminar hacia la profundidad del mar mientras mi garganta se desgarraba ante los gritos de mi ser dolido…

**-Solamente te ruego que me lo devuelvas, regrésame a mi esposo…**

La sentencia de las autoridades fue: Desaparición, probable ahogamiento, días de búsqueda 151 por parte de las autoridades y 201 en total de investigadores privados… La noche de la desaparición fue tormentosa con ráfagas de viento de 115 km/hr. El aeroplano en el que viajaban fue desestabilizado por el viento e hizo que cayeran en el mar.

Buscaron por los alrededores, en una pequeña isla cerca del accidente, Richard contrató buzos profesionales… todo fue en vano.

**-Terry, mi amor, te amo y te echo de menos…**

Era tanto mi dolor que no me había dado cuenta que Richard permanecía de pie a mis espaldas, por sus mejillas rodaban lágrimas que reflejaban su dolor, ambos amábamos al mismo hombre, él como padre y yo como esposa; su mirada se perdía en la infinidad de agua que cubría esa porción de tierra y sus puños, impotentes y sin fuerza, permanecían a sus costados…

¿Cómo podía ser posible que tanta cantidad de agua no pudiera apagar las llamas de mi infierno personal?, al contrario, parecía avivarlas con cada ola que rompía en mis pies inmersos en ellas…

Lloramos en silencio y al día siguiente él tomó la decisión de llevar a cabo un memorial para Terrence Grandchester, padre.

**-Él no está aquí… sus restos no están aquí…**

**\- Candy, te ayudará a aceptar que Terry a partido…**

**-Me niego, no quiero… **

Por encima de mi negación se llevó a cabo, la tumba de papá estaba muy cerca, los dos hombres que habían significado tanto para mí estaban tan cerca uno del otro.

Richard dio las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado jamás, cuando habló en el funeral de papá mencionó tantas cosas tan agradables de él, pero cuando habló de su Terry fue su corazón expuesto, sonrió, rió, citó y lloró al mencionar tantas cualidades de su desaparecido hijo.

Habló Tom, su mejor amigo de la universidad quien no daba crédito de lo que presenciaba…

Y yo hablé de lo hermoso que era vivir, convivir y estar con él. Ahora, tenía un lugar en donde llevar a su hijo para visitarlo.

Mis dedos pasaban por las hendiduras del epitafio que se colocó…Remarqué más de una vez su nombre y en mi mente le reclamé por habernos dejado…

Dorothie cuidaba muy bien a mi hijo con muchos consejos de Ponny, ahora ellas se resistían a que el pequeño Terry comenzara su formación en una guardería; decían que estaba muy chiquito, preguntaban que si habían hecho algo mal…

Cuando mi bebé cumplió su primer año de vida, Richard, en honor y en lugar de Terry, hizo un gran banquete, recordábamos con cariño a Terry y le dábamos la bienvenida a su primogénito y unigénito: "_Terrence Grandchester Ardley era el sueño de los iniciadores, de los fundadores de la empresa local que con el paso de los meses y de su buena administración se convirtiera en una Multinacional. Un sueño consolidado, tal vez en el egoísmo, pero ahora hecho en una realidad. Cuando Albert Ardley y Graum Granchester se unieron para formar esta empresa su deseo fue que nunca pasara a manos de nadie que no portara los apellidos fundadores, Con William y con su servidor, el sueño continuaba, al nacer mi hijo Terrence mi parte del convenio estaba cumplido, al nacer Candice cada vez estábamos más cerca de la consolidación del deseo de nuestros padres; ahora el hermoso y bendecido fruto de Candy y Terry ese sueño se volvió realidad"_

Hoy, a los cuatro años de vida de mi hijo, comienza una nueva etapa para nosotros, Terry irá a la guardería y yo asumiré la presidencia de "G-A, Multinacional de Tecnología y Consultoría"

**-¿Lista?**

**-Lista…**

Terry me sacó del infierno y me llevó hasta la gloria, y ahora era mi tiempo de cumplir cada una de mis promesas, todavía me duele su ausencia, me duele que mi hijo solo conozca de él sus fotos… pero Terry ha estado, está y estará presente en cada día de nuestras vidas, siempre y cuando nosotros lo deseemos.

Hoy es tiempo de vivir en la gloria.

* * *

Tampoco lo pude creer...

Sutcliff ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD**

**-Candy, necesitas revisar esta documentación y firmar esta otra.**

**-Gracias, Paty… ahora firmo lo más urgente.**

**-Sí, gracias… ¿quieres que espere?**

**-Sí… **

**-Te has adaptado muy rápido…**

**-Ha sido un tanto difícil, Richard me ha ayudado muchísimo al igual que tú.**

**-Terry estaría orgulloso de ti**

**-Paty, me resisto a creer que él está muerto; algo dentro de mí me alienta a tener esperanza, a creer que él está vivo y que regresará con nosotros.**

**-Es muy difícil pensar que él ya no está aquí con nosotros, pero es más doloroso para ti ****albergar**** una esperanza en donde no existe ni la más remota posibilidad de que él esté con vida.**

**-Richard ha hecho cuanto le he pedido para ayudarme a continuar con la búsqueda, pero en el fondo sé que él piensa igual que tú.**

**-No es reproche, pero nos duele verte tan triste y sin ilusiones.**

**-Richard dice que ahora él me ve como una hija y que le gustaría que encontrara a alguien que me haga feliz, que tengo derecho a realizarme en un hogar**

**-¿Te sientes lista?**

**-No, y no quiero a nadie en mi vida, mi hijo y yo no necesitamos a nadie más.**

**-Está bien, pero creo que Richard tiene razón**

Richard no era el único que se atrevía a recomendarme a aceptar una relación, él me veía como una hija y nuestra relación era muy buena.

Siempre estaba al pendiente de mi hijo y yo decía que lo consentía de más.

**-Es el hijo de mi hijo, no puedes negarme la oportunidad de amarlo tanto de la misma manera en la que amé a su padre.**

**-¿Por qué murió papá?**

**-Te lo he contado muchas veces, sufrió un fatídico y lamentable accidente**

**-Terry, te ha dicho tu madre que iremos a un fin de semana a una comunidad Amish que está a unas cuantas horas de aquí?**

**-No… ¿Qué es una comunidad Amish?**

Miré con los ojos entrecerrados, no daba crédito que Richard le comentara a mi hijo que nos acompañaría a una entrevista con el _patriarca_ de una comunidad Amish.

**-Luego te explico, ahora vé con Dorothie a jugar en lo que hablo con tu abuelo.**

**-Sí, mami**

**-No puedo creer que le hayas dicho, ahora ¿cómo le pediré que se quede? Deberé comprometerme con él para convencerlo a quedarse, no conoces la forma en la que llora cada vez que tengo que salir por negocios.**

**-No es el único que nos acompañará…**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Que también vendrá tu madre y Eleonor… será como una salida familiar**

**-No pudiste hacer eso… conoces de sobra lo ****reservados**** que son los habitantes de esa comunidad.**

**-No nos quedaremos con ellos, tú y yo podemos charlar de negocios cerca del muelle mientras Eleonor y Rose se pasean con Terry…**

**-Lo has resuelto todo, ¿Verdad?**

**-Sí, está todo listo para ir… pero ten en cuenta que nosotros vamos por negocios, ellos van por vacaciones.**

**-Lo sé… ¿Crees que sea buena idea contactar a nuestro mejor inversionista con los Amish?**

**-Ninguno de los dos necesita del otro, pero es un buen inicio para introducirnos en el campo de apoyo al comercio y exportación, ese era el sueño de tu padre.**

**-Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo de eso…**

**-Sí… -**Vi a Richard levantarse antes de despedirse de mí y cada vez que mencionábamos a mi padre o a Terry la tristeza lo invadía.

Cada día me preguntaba si había sido necesario que Terry se fuera de nuestras vidas para que yo pudiera comprender el significado de la misma y valorarla…

**-Ese juguete no irá….**

**-Mamá por favor…**

**-Terry, he dicho que no!...**

**-Ponny dile a mi mamá que lo necesito…**

**-Es mejor que obedezcas a tu mamá, si estando allá le pasa algo te arrepentirás de no haberle hecho caso…**

**-Gracias Ponny** –Mi móvil sonó tres veces y luego la llamada entrante se cortó, no me dio tiempo de contestar y como desconocía el número no me preocupé en regresarla.

Cenamos y Dorothie acostó al niño, saldríamos muy de mañana porque el día era largo para Richard y para mí; teníamos una cita con Abraham Kalash, el patriarca de una comunidad Amish de la Nueva Orden; Richard me había comentado que eran un grupo menos cerrado al que usualmente conocemos, estos se caracterizan porque sí permiten algunas **comodidades** tecnológicas como el tener un auto, equipo moderno de agricultura y el uso de teléfonos.

Me sentía nerviosa porque sabía que lo más probable era que no me permitirían el uso de la palabra, por eso me acompañaba Richard; en caso que de que pudiera hablar yo expondría todo lo que sería el acuerdo hasta cerrar el trato.

Mi móvil nuevamente sonó cuando la pantalla marcaba las 22:00 hrs. Era el mismo número anterior y contesté en el segundo timbre **–****_Hola!?_**

**_-Oh! Umm … Lo lamento, creo que llamé al número equivocado…_**

Mi corazón latía fuertemente porque la voz sonaba como a Terry solamente que de una forma insegura, yo quería escucharlo más así que mi mente trabajaba mucho para que se mantuviera lo más posible en la línea **_-¿Con quién deseas hablar?_**

**_-Con John _**

**_-¿Eres Terrence Granchester?_**

**_-No, lamento mucho la interrupción…_**

**_-Espera, no cuelgues… dame un segundo_****… **-¿Cómo podía detenerlo más tiempo? No era Terry, por mucho que sonara casi igual…

_-__**Creo que me equivoqué al marcar el número.**_

**_-Podría ser, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? El mío es Nick… Nicole _**

**_-Me llamo Sam… Samuel… _**

**_-Mucho gusto Samuel, fue un placer haber escuchado tu voz… _**

**_-También tienes una voz dulce y tierna_****… **-Mientras más avanzaba nuestra conversación menos temor se escuchaba en su voz y más se iba pareciendo a la de Terry.

**_-¿Vives aquí en la Bahía de Sta. Inés?_**

**_-No, vivo muy cerca de ahí, pero no en Sta. Inés._**

**_-Bueno, es tarde y mañana tengo qué madrugar ya que viajaremos en carro hasta la villa de San Sebastian…_**

**_-Yo vivo a 10 minutos de San Sebastian…_**

**_-¿En verdad?_**

**_-¿Vienes a San Sebastian a pasar un fin de semana?_**

**_-En parte_**–Me sentía bien hablando con ese extraño, me había recostado y miraba al techo como adolescente enamorada, mi respiración era un constante suspiro al imaginar que podría ser Terry quien estuviera al otro lado

**_-Yo también estaré en San Sebastian mañana, espero verte…_**

**_-Un segundo, quizá eres un adolescente y yo iré con mi hijo._**

**_-¿Eres casada?_**

**_-Sonaste decepcionado…_**

**_-No, no me mal entiendas, solamente me sorprendí…_**

**_-Tú ¿estás casado?_**

**_-No, aunque todos me dicen que ya es tiempo de hacerlo_**

**_-"Todos", ¿Te refieres a tu familia?_**

**_-Sí… Nick… ya sé que irás a San Sebastian mañana e irás con tu hijo… yo iré con mi padre, bueno no es que sea mi padre biológico sino…_**

**_-¿Eres adoptado? Sam ¿Cuántos años tienes?_**

**_-Vaya que sí crees que soy un adolescente ¡! No, me refería a que es…_**

**_-¿Sam? ¿Samuel?_**-¡Rayos! La llamada se había cortado y no supe lo que me quiso decir.

Sentía que estaba siendo desleal a Terry, tal vez tanta insistencia de Richard y de algunos amigos comenzaba a hacer efecto en mi subconsciente…

Marqué un par de veces al número registrado pero no tuve suerte, lo guardé en mis contactos con el nombre SAM.

**-Creí que estarían listos, no que demorarían tanto…**

**-Ya vamos, aún estamos en tiempo… Dorothie en la habitación de Terry está sus cosas para el sol, por favor ¿podrías traerlas?**

**-Ya las metí en el porta equipajes…**

**-Ya súbanse, por favor…**

**-Terry, ven, sube con mi mamá y obedece, te lo ruego…**

**-Candy, le pedí a Ponny y a Dorothie que nos acompañen…**

**-Gracias, eres un amor Richard, entonces en lo que ellas se acomodan iré por algo que olvidaba…**

**-No te lo mencioné para que te bajarás del auto! Candy! Llegaremos tarde…**

**-Aún son las 4.30 a.m. y tenemos la cita a las 14:00 hrs. Contamos con el tiempo suficiente, yo conduciré…**

**-No! Mejor date prisa…**

Corrí al interior de la casa en busca de unas zapatillas cómodas para el viaje y por un sobre con documentos.

Sentí tranquilidad porque al entrar en mi habitación noté que mi móvil estaba en mi mesa de noche, con las prisas al acomodar mi equipaje y mi bolso de mano no lo había guardado…

Revisé de manera automática solamente para ver si había recibido algún mensaje durante la noche y me llevé la sorpresa que Sam había intentado comunicarse conmigo, fue en el momento en el que yo también intentaba ponerme en contacto con él.

Sentí el deseo de llamar en ese momento pero ¡! Eran las 4:30 de la mañana! Seguramente se encontraba dormido.

En cuanto cerré la puerta principal y subí a la camioneta de Richard salimos con destino a San Sebastian…

Todos dormían en la parte trasera, yo había pedido ir de copiloto y Richard no me dejó conducir.

Repasamos más de una vez el proyecto, Richard me aseguró que me daría en todo tiempo el respaldo como presidente de la Empresa y si no aceptaban mi liderazgo que no lo viera como un fracaso sino como el momento de buscar una oportunidad mejor.

Dejamos a nuestros acompañantes y bajamos las cosas en la cabaña de fin de semana; no teníamos más tiempo que perder, Richard y yo no teníamos tiempo de instalarnos ni de mudarnos la ropa; así como estábamos fuimos al centro de San Sebastian a un pequeño restaurante para encontrarnos con el señor Kalash.

No fue difícil distinguirlo, la forma de vestir con overol y la barba crecida era más que suficiente para saber qué él era la persona con quien nos entrevistaríamos.

Pero no era el único, muchos de su comunidad venían de forma regular a San Sebastian por abastecimiento y a ofrecer sus productos a los visitantes de esta hermosa Bahía.

Las mujeres estaban para atender a los varones de su comunidad, ellas no ofrecían ningún tipo de producto en su caso quienes hacían labor de venta eran los varones, tal vez por eso Sam me dijo que estaría aquí.

**-Eres rubia, hija, bien podrías pasar como una de ellas…**

**-Richard, eres un irrespetuoso ¿Qué dirá Eleonor si se enterara que estás viendo a otras mujeres?**

**-No, no las estoy viendo, te estoy comparando **–Dijo eso acompañado de una risa sonora que me hizo reír tanto como él. **–Tendré cuidado al momento de partir, no sea que te quieras quedar y mandes a otra en tu lugar…**

**-Con tal de no verte más… eso sería una buena opción**

**-Regresaría solamente para verte con un vestido… negro o de flores… ¿En tu caso, que usarías?**

**-Grosero… **-Lo poco que sabía de una comunidad como ésta es que las mujeres se distinguen por su forma de vestir, los colores oscuros y opacos pertenecen a las mujeres casadas y los coloridos son para las mujeres solteras.

Entre bromas y risas ingresamos al restaurante para ver contactar al Señor Kalash quien nos identificó de inmediato.

Nos presentamos como Grandchester y Ardley, y nos dirigimos de manera formal en todo momento.

Fue mucho mejor de lo que pensamos que podría ser, el señor Kalash me permitió la palabra y en muchas ocasiones me dijo lo bonita que era.

Hablamos de una segunda cita, ahora en Sta. Inés… como no podíamos entrar en su comunidad para ver sus plantíos y menos para tomarle fotos, prometió llevarnos fotos para poder mostrárselas a su probable socio.

**-Es una lástima que mi hijo Sam no haya podido venir… tuvo que atender unos asuntos de manera urgente.**

¿Escuché bien? Sam…¿Sam acompañaría al señor Kalash en esta reunión? Eso sería tener muy buena suerte… pero como reza el dicho: "Bueno en los negocios no es bueno en el amor" bueno es más o menos… lo adapté de que "Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado para el amor"

Comimos en compañía del señor Kalash y yo rogaba para que los asuntos que Sam tenía que atender se resolvieran lo más pronto para que viniera a nosotros… pero el reloj marcó su ritmo y llegó la hora de despedirnos.

Más de una vez tuve la intención de llamarle para vernos pero sabía que no era lo correcto, por otra parte la presencia de Richard y mi madre no me permitirían dar ese paso, aunque ellos me habían animado a conocer más personas no sería lo mismo que yo les hiciera caso.

Muchas veces pensé que su insistencia era tanta debido a mi constante negación ¿Qué pasaría si les hiciera caso?

Mi hijo no estaba preparado para verme con nadie más, cada día miraba el retrato de su padre y admiraba sus cualidades y cuando veía su reflejo en algún espejo preguntaba ¿Mamá, aún me parezco a papá?

Cuando llegamos a la cabaña nos fuimos a descansar, había sido un día largo y pesado.

**_-¿Hola?_**

**_-Perdón, ¿te desperté?_**

**_-¿Sam?_**

**_-Sí, llamé para disculparme…._**

**_-¿Disculparte? ¿por qué?_**

**_-Es que ayer no tuve oportunidad de despedirme bien._**

**_-No, no te preocupes…_**

**_-¿Aún estás en San Sebastian?_**

**_-Sí… tuve un día largo y muy cansado…_**

**_-No quise molestarte, te dejo para que descanses… me dio gusto saludarte_**

**_-No, Sam, no lo dije porque me hayas despertado sino porque te quería comentar acerca de mi día… bueno, si es que tienes tiempo para platicar._**

**_-También tuve un día difícil, pero con gusto te escucho…_**

Yo me imaginaba quién era él así que de manera intencional le mencioné el nombre del señor Kalash, eso nos acercó más y rompió una gran barrera entre nosotros, nuestra plática se llenó de risas, comentamos planes y deseamos vernos, en la medida de lo posible, mañana domingo.

**_-Te deseo buenas noches, Nicole, que descanses y hasta mañana._**

* * *

Mil disculpas pero ayer no tuve señal de internet; pero aquí está el cap de hoy y a uno de terminar esta historia.

Les gustó? Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Grell Sutcliff ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Durante esa noche no podía conciliar el sueño, mi corazón latía emocionado, la voz de Sam era tan dulce y varonil como la de Terry y vaya que sí sé de voces, ya que he tenido qué tratar con mucha gente, en especial hombres, por teléfono.

**-Hasta que por fin se levanta la ****_Bella Durmiente_**

**-¡Qué graciosa, Eleonor!**

**-¿Quieres desayunar?**

**-Algo ligero, por favor…**

**-Mami, quiero ir a comer a donde fuiste ayer con mi abuelo, él me dijo que es un lugar muy bonito…**

**-Oh, sí! La comida es deliciosa, estoy segura que te encantará, pero yo deseo más que podamos ir a cenar que a comer…**

**-¡Sí! Iremos a cenar todos… **

**-Saldremos a caminar por el muelle y a ver algunas cosas y a comprar otras más, pasearemos en bote con Terry**

**-Solamente tengan cuidado **–El mar ya me había arrebatado a alguien a quien amaba y no deseaba enfrentarme al mismo dolor. **–Si lo pueden evitar, sería lo mejor.**

**-Yo quiero pasear en bote…**

**-No dije que no, solo les pedí que fuera con cuidado.**

**-Mami, irás con nosotros ¿Verdad?**

**-Necesito hacer algunas cosas y enviárselas a Paty, luego les alcanzaré**

**-No creo que a Paty le agrade que le pidas trabajar en domingo.**

**-Gracias, Richard, pero aun así quedé de enviarle la información.**

**-Entonces ¿Nos veremos hasta la hora de la cena?**

**-No, ayer vi un lugar muy atractivo para la hora de la comida, San Sebastian no es tan grande así que los alcanzaré muy pronto.**

**-Ponny, ¿podrías quedarte y acompañar a Candy? **

**-Sí, con mucho gusto.**

**-Ellas están aquí como parte de la familia, ¿acaso no dijiste que no debíamos trabajar en domingo?**

**-Eres muy lista, hija.**

Me había servido un plato de cereal con fruta y leche. La cabaña tenía una especie de descanso en una de las ventanas, así que me fui a sentar allí para meditar en lo que Sam estaba removiendo en mi vida; no prestaba atención a mi alrededor solamente quería escuchar la voz de mi corazón y de mis pensamientos.

Por un momento pensé que la única que se estaba confundiendo y engañando a sí misma era yo; Sam y yo no nos conocíamos, así que no podía estar permitiendo que eso trastornara mi estabilidad, pero ¿y sí lo llegara a conocer y hubiera entre nosotros una atracción? ¿Haría caso a las sugerencias de mamá y de Richard referente a este tema? En caso que se diera una relación ¿Cuál sería el momento para decirle a Terry? **-¿Richard?**

**-¿Hablaste hija?**

**-Tú sabes si los Amish se relacionan con gente que no es de su comunidad?**

**-Tú lo viste ayer, el señor Kalash no tuvo tanto problema para hacerlo…**

**-Emmm… no, no me refiero a ese tipo de relación, sino sentimental**

**-¿Qué?**

Había preguntado sin pensar… bajé mi mirada y vi mi plato de cereal sin tocar. A Terry y a mí nos gustaba merendar de vez en vez un plato de cereal igualmente preparado; Terry aún estaba presente en mi vida, yo no estaba lista para tener una relación sentimental con nadie; mi fallecido esposo era el presente en mi vida y eso no me permitiría a aceptar a nadie que intentara ocupar su lugar, tanto en mi vida como en la de mi hijo.

**-No es nada, es simplemente curiosidad.**

**-Que yo sepa ellos desean conservar la pureza de su descendencia al igual que los judíos; pero ya vez que éstos últimos sí se casan con personas que no pertenecen a su pueblo; solamente que profesen su fe…**

**-Ayudaré a Terry a quitarse la pijama y a ponerse ropa para la ocasión y nos podremos ir…**

**-Sí, mamá, gracias.**

**-Permítame hacerlo, señora…**

**-Muchas gracias Dorothie, pero estos momentos los disfruto con mi nieto, dame la oportunidad.**

**-Sí, está, bien…**

Observé detenidamente a mi madre hasta que desaparecieron al ingresar en la habitación que compartía con mi hijo.

Tenía que agradecerle a Sam que me haya mostrado que sigo amando a mi esposo, que ni mi hijo ni yo estamos listos para aceptar a alguien más en nuestra vida.

**-¡Ya estoy listo, abuelito! Vámonos…**

**-Con cuidado, campeón…**

**-Sí.**

¡Campeón! Terry se refirió a él así antes de que naciera, la última vez que lo vi **–Te portas bien y obedeces en todo.**

**-Sí mami**

El sol estaba en todo lo alto cuando salimos de la cabaña para encontrarnos con los demás para la hora de la comida; Richard me había dicho que las **reservaciones** ya estaban hechas y que nos esperaban en el embarcadero.

**-Ponny, me siento mal**

**-¿Tienes síntomas de resfrío o algo que te haya caído mal?**

**-No, no del cuerpo, me siento mal del alma… cada día que pasa Terry se hace presente con más fuerza, he intentado darme la oportunidad de dejarme conquistar o de intentar enamorarme pero no puedo, siento que Terry no se lo merece…**

**-¿Todavía crees que él está vivo?**

**-Sí**

**-¿Y piensas que si permites la entrada a alguien en sus vidas es ****_sepultarlo_****?**

**-Algo así, es como aceptar su muerte y convencerme que él nunca volverá.**

**-¿Y a qué le tienes miedo?**

**-A todo, menos a lo que pueden opinar los demás, sino que yo acepte a alguien y Terry regrese… ¡ay! Ponny; no sé qué hacer… ¿por qué tuvo qué morir?**

**-Ya no te mortifiques, Candy. Ven, límpiate estas lagrimitas que ya casi llegamos y no desearás que tu hijo te vea así ¿Verdad?**

**-Gracias, porque has pasado todo esto conmigo.**

Podíamos ver el embarcadero a una distancia corta, solamente era necesario atravesar una avenida amplia por donde transitaban algunos autos y varias calesas de los Amish, la mayoría de ellos se transportaban en **carretas** tiradas de caballos.

**-Ahí está el señor Richard…**

**-Oh! Sí, ya los ví…- **Dije al tiempo que sacudía mi brazo por el aire para llamar la atención de Richard y los demás para que vieran que ya nos faltaba poco para llegar a donde se encontraban.

Apresuramos nuestros pasos para no demorar nuestra llegada y pudiéramos comer, tal y como eran los planes. La mayoría del contenido de nuestros alimentos eran productos marinos. Había música en vivo y algunas variedades familiares.

El tiempo fue ameno, reímos, platicamos… Terry era el _alma_ de nuestra reunión, mi hijo gozaba de un carácter templado y determinante, y era una personita muy ocurrente y social…

De pronto, en medio de una plática se quedó callado y sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas.

Nos quedamos atónitos, en seguida mamá, Eleonor, Ponny y Dorothie le hicieron infinidades de preguntas, si tenía algún dolor, alguna molestia, todos nos comenzamos a desesperar por saber qué le estaba pasando, su mirada se perdía en el gran ventanal que daba hacia la avenida por la cual Ponny y yo habíamos llegado.

Me levanté de mi asiento y me dirigí hacia él, con su mirada llena de lágrimas y sin palabras, empujó mi mano y se bajó de la sillita en la que estaba y comenzó a correr.

Richard, Dorothie y yo hicimos lo mismo tratando de alcanzarlo.

Al salir al muelle, me estrellé repetidamente contra las personas que transitaban, intentaba no gritar para no alarmar a mi hijo, no sabía lo que le estaba pasando; pero fuera lo que fuera, no quería que pensara que yo estaba enojada y huyera más.

Corrí a todo lo que mis pasos lo permitían, pasé en velocidad a Richard y pronto alcancé a Dorothie, Terry era mi hijo y era mi responsabilidad darle alcance.

**-Candice! ¡Qué gusto encontrarte aquí!**

**-Lo siento señor Kalash, tengo qué alcanzar a mi hijo… Ahora regreso…**

Mi corazón se paralizó al ver que su piecito bajó y pisó la cinta asfáltica, todo se detuvo como fracciones de segundo, lento y rápido y de mi garganta solo salió un grito de alarma y dolor, era evidente que podía ocurrir un grave accidente; y a mi grito se unieron tres más:

El señor Kalash gritó ¡Sam!

Yo: ¡Terry!

Richard que estaba a unos metros de mí gritó: ¡Candy!

Y mi pequeño hijo, en medio de la gran avenida exclamó ¡Papá!

Sus piecitos corrían detrás de alguien en quién él creyó ver la figura de su padre. Todos los días preguntaba por su papá y su mayor anhelo era conocerlo, no comprendía lo que era la muerte ni la separación por la misma… pero ¿Qué podía yo decirle? Si también era mi deseo volver a ver a Terry y decirle lo mucho que nos hace falta y que lo amamos con todo nuestro ser.

La persona a la que mi hijo seguía había caminado muy rápido y él en su deseo de alcanzarlo corría y se escabullía entre la gente más rápido que nosotros.

Esta persona, amablemente se regresó velozmente sobre sus pasos y lo libró de un destino fatal. Los autos esquivaron algunas veces a mi hijo al igual que las calesas tiradas por bestias equinas.

Caí sin fuerzas sobre mis rodillas al momento en el que vi a salvo a mi hijo, Sam lo había salvado.

El señor Kalash estaba junto a Richard quien intentaba ponerme de pie, mi corazón latía fuertemente sin querer imaginarse lo que significaría otra pérdida.

Sam depositó a mi hijo junto a mí, yo abracé a mi bebé hundiéndolo en mi regazo. Todo estaba en silencio… Richard no mencionó ni una palabra y de pronto _Sam _se derrumbó frente a mí y nos envolvió en sus brazos.

Tenía la tez bronceada por el sol; la barba crecida y tupida, tal y como los integrantes de su comunidad, y mis ojos se perdieron en los de él. Quería agradecerle por salvar a mi hijo… a su hijo…

**-Terry **–Dije en un sollozo

**-Candy – **dijo quedito y sin quitar su mirada de la mía.

** -Sabía que estabas vivo.**

Samuel era Terry.

Al reponernos del susto, el señor Kalash nos contó cómo fue que encontraron a Terry, mejor dicho, cómo Terry los había encontrado a ellos.

_Hace más o menos cuatro años un pequeño niño de nuestra comunidad llegó corriendo para avisarnos que un hombre, muy herido, había entrado a nuestro territorio. No sabía cuál era su nombre ni de dónde venía; dimos aviso a las autoridades locales, en espera de su respuesta "Sam" se quedó a vivir entre nosotros. Solamente mencionaba un nombre "Candy" . De saber que se refería a ti te hubiera dicho que Terrence estaba entre nosotros._

_A cada señorita le decía ¿Eres Candy? No, tú no eres Candy… y así pasaron los días, meses y los primeros años. Le dimos atención médica y poco a poco fue saliendo del shock pero nunca recobró su memoria en totalidad. Sabía cómo realizar algunas cosas y otras más fue aprendiendo; rápidamente se adaptó a nuestra forma de vida y provisión. _

_No pudimos negarle la oportunidad de quedarse con nosotros, como no recordaba su nombre, el niño que lo encontró le puso Samuel como el nombre de su papá._

_Sam, quiero decir Terry, nos animó a pensar en exportar nuestros productos y a buscar la manera de obtener mejores recursos, no fue él quien nos hablara de ustedes eso ya fue por cuenta nuestra._

_Nos da mucho gusto que Sam haya recobrado su pasado, el médico dijo que para salir de ese shock necesitaba una experiencia más fuerte, tal vez existan muchas cosas en las que deberán ponerlo al tanto pero gracias al cielo que tienen una nueva oportunidad… _

No podía creer que Terry estuviera vivo, nos recordaba pero el tiempo en su memoria no había pasado, podía desarrollar sus capacidades pero no podía comprender que ese pequeño niño que brincaba de gozo en su regazo era su hijo; Terry se esforzaba cada día porque sabía que tenía una esposa que le iba a dar un hijo; pero también luchaba con su presente, en su presente él era una persona soltera que pertenecía a una comunidad _rústica_ y no conocía mucho del exterior de ella más lo que San Sebastian representaba.

Llegamos a casa, y George ya aguardaba para entrevistarse con Richard; existía una parte de defunción y legalmente Terry estaba muerto y sepultado. Le acompañaba nuestro médico de cabecera para revisar a Terry.

No importaba cuánto le costaría adaptarse a su _nueva vida_, estábamos nuevamente juntos.

Esta era una hermosa bendición, una segunda oportunidad para hacer las cosas mejor.

Aunque sí nos costaba adaptarnos nuevamente a su presencia, todos poníamos de nuestra parte y hacíamos un gran esfuerzo de vivir en armonía, **-Mira, papá, esta fotografía es cuando yo estaba chiquito; esta es cuando fuimos a acampar con el abuelo a la loma; aquí fue mi primer cumpleaños…**

**-Qué rápido has crecido, campeón y tu madre se ve hermosa.**

**-Está hermosa, papi, mi mami es la más bonita del mundo.**

**-No te discutiré eso jamás.**

Recuerdo el día del primer cumpleaños de nuestro hijo; tenía sentimientos encontrados en cuanto a realizar una pequeña fiesta, en ese tiempo creíamos que Terry estaba muerto y había pasado un año, ese día, como muchos más, Susana se presentó para decirme que por mi culpa Terry había muerto, las primeras veces yo parecía una fiera herida, conforme pasaron los días me di cuenta que ella también estaba dolida por la pérdida de Terry y pude comprenderla como mujer.

**-¿Por qué te cambiaste el nombre y me dijiste que te llamabas Nicole?**

**-Porque no le iba a decir a un desconocido mi verdadero nombre.**

**-Pero … creo… que no era tan desconocido para ti.**

**-No estaba completamente segura que eras tú, pero ****_Sam_** **me hizo permanecer firme en mis sentimientos hacia ****_Terry; gracias Sam._**

**-Cuando gritaste mi nombre aquella tarde y escuchar la voz de papá gritar tu nombre algo en mí… umm ¿cómo explicarlo?... fue como si una venda cayera de mis ojos pero debido a haber estado muy ajustada no tenía claridad en mi visión; fue hasta que vi tus ojos, el color de tu cabello, reconocí a mi padre, gracias princesa por no perder la esperanza en mí.**

**-Terry, te amo y algo muy dentro de mí me decía que permanecías vivo. Aún cuando la búsqueda cesó yo rogaba cada día y cada noche al cielo para que te devolviera con nosotros.**

**-Ni la muerte nos podrá separar.**

**-No, juntos por la eternidad.**

**-¿Se ha terminado tu infierno?**

**-Ahora sé lo que es vivir en la gloria, gracias a ti y a nuestro hijo. Gracias _Sam_**

**-Es un placer, Nicole**

* * *

hola chicas, el último cap. 

Gracias por leer conmigo y por sus comentarios.

Lamento decirles que no tengo el libro escaneado, tengo un trabajo muy absorbente, razón por la cual algunos días les dejé sin lectura, les ruego disculpas por ello y por la tarde noche todo el tiempo que resta es para mi familia.

Grell Sutcliff ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Epílogo:**

Cada persona cree vivir su propio infierno, lleno de separaciones, de problemas, de aflicciones; el mío estaba lleno de situaciones que yo misma había provocado, pero así como yo, cada uno de nosotros contamos con un ángel a nuestro alrededor, que lucha por nuestra felicidad.

Ahora me puedo poner en pie y ver que cada llama de mi infierno ha sido extinguida por la llama del amor; puedo caminar en aquellas cenizas que mis malas decisiones, azares del destino y adicciones dejaron… puedo caminar sobre las cenizas del infierno sin temor a que revivan… Te invito a que también puedas dejar el pasado atrás y mirar lo bello de la vida junto a esa personita especial a quien le has dado tu amor.

**-¿Estás lista, amor?**

**-Sí cariño, solamente me despido de mis amigas, quienes estuvieron conmigo y comprendieron mi dolor… no tardo.**

**-Un saludo y un beso para cada una de ellas por haberte apoyado en los momentos más difíciles… Te espero abajo con nuestro hijo.**

**-Sí, cariño, gracias… pues bien queridas amigas, gracias por haber estado conmigo en todo este tiempo y como ustedes han notado, mi amado esposo y nuestro pequeño hijo me esperan para ir de día de campo…**

**Ah! Les comparto que estamos esperando a nuestro segundo hijo…**

**Un beso, con amor**

**Candy.**

* * *

Nos vemos dentro de poco.

Sutcliff ;)


End file.
